


How can you live with a hysteric?

by Kafian



Series: Love & Tommy Vercetti: How the oxymoron found relief [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Tommy Vercetti, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gun Violence, Humor, Killing, Love Fist, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Missions, Murder, POV Third Person, Police, Slow Updates, explicit (just to be safe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Tommy has once said, "I work for money." What if, however, in time he realizes that not only money counts for him? When his selfishness begins to somehow disappear and he starts to care for the safety of others, he begins to manifest his own feelings, instinct, and emotions, which only cause him more problems than recovering Sonny Forelli's money?What will happen when Tommy finally realizes that he has thrown away and killed so many people, that the only man he can trust and count on is a lawyer, who would even send an innocent person to jail, if he had to?





	1. How can you live with a hysteric?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chick_Hicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Hicks/gifts).
  * A translation of [I jak tu żyć z histerykiem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074648) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> My first fanfiction about GTA.  
> This is a translation of my polish series "Miłość i Tommy Vercetti: Czyli jak oksymoron znalazł ukojenie".  
> This chapter can be regarded as a short introduction or prologue.
> 
> Let me know, what you think in the comments down below. ;)
> 
> Big thanks to my beta!

Tommy with one hand was tightening his wound and with the other improving the grip on the gun, he went up the stairs of the building. Turning into the proper corridors, he couldn’t focus on the people he passed by, and their unfavorable glances. They were the last thing a man could worry about, even though his subconscious was telling him that it would have been a lot better if he had murdered them. Then he wouldn’t have to worry, that someone with bad intentions saw him in such a poor condition. 

This mission belonged to so damn easy, but he was so inattentive that during the chase, that fucker on a motorcycle managed to shoot him straight in the chest. What a great feeling of satisfaction he felt, when he finally got the guy and made sure that he would never steal anything right in front of him. 

With zero fucks given, he opened the door with a quick and decent kick, triggering a loud scream from the lawyer who, with a big shock grabbed his heart. Ken rushed to him quickly and after closing the door, looked at him closely, and what he saw didn’t do any good to his mental state.

“You must go to the hospital! No, don’t go, I will take you! Or you know what, it'll be faster, if I call an ambulance! Although, it may not be better, sometimes they drag on it, you may bleed out…” Ken circled around his office nervously, counting on his fingers what he should do now.

“Stop talking so much!” Tommy raised his voice, making Ken fall silent. “I'm not going to any hospital, I hate them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He called out hysterical, grabbing Tommy’s shoulders. “Sit down, you can’t get over it, cause it’ll only get worse with your injuries!” He sighed heavily.

“If the hospital isn’t satisfying you enough, at least let me take care of your wounds, cause it doesn’t look any good.” He shook his head with disapproval. “Wait a moment!” He ordered him, immediately disappearing in the door next room.

Tommy dipped comfortably in the chair and coughed several times to his own irritation.

_ At least he didn’t force me into the car and take me to the white jail, _ he thought with relief, pressing his hand against the wound that was bleeding heavily below the left collarbone.

Ken returned in a nervous rush with a small first aid kit and placed it on the floor next to him, then stood at Tommy's left arm and asked him to pull off his jacket and shirt. 

The man made the order reluctantly and with difficulty, however, he had a considerable problem with the shirt, because the wound on his shoulder felt like it was his personal volcano, which caused him to bleed even more. Evidently anxious Ken helped him get rid of his piece of clothing  and immediately took care of Tommy’s minor injuries. He also noticed a terrible wound beneath his collarbone, so he told him to press it temporarily with his other hand.

After finishing one treatment, he dealt with the injury under the collarbone. He knelt between Tommy's legs and put on his gloves, which he had previously took from the first aid kit. Ken felt the man's heartbeat raging and he didn’t really felt ready to remove the bullet from his body. Willy-nilly, he grabbed a special tweezer.

Suddenly, as the door to the office opened Ken saw a friend, who apparently decided to safely withdraw from their ambiguous position.

“Oops, don’t worry, I'm leaving!”

"Don't get any trippy ideas." Tommy replied with a visible annoyance in his eyes, frowning a little.

The man in the hat closed the door behind him and then sat in the chair opposite to the two men.

“Tommy, this is Avery Carrington, you met him at the party, right?” Carrington got up and shook his hand with black-haired man, smiling in greeting.

“Not personally.” Said Tommy with distance in his voice.

Their unexpected guest sat down again, watching the situation in front of him with curiosity. Ken informed Tommy, that Avery had a favorable proposition for him. They started to argue with what Vercetti should do — according to himself — and what Ken should take care of. If Carrington had not silenced them, they probably would have never found out what mission Carrington had for Tommy. He described it briefly and succinctly, while Rosenberg was taking care of the wounded man, who was speaking normally, as if he didn’t bleed at all and Ken kneeling before him was not bothering him. Carrington was amused at some point, how surreal it seemed to be putting together such a different people.

After a moment, both man heard a specific sound and Tommy looked irritated at Ken, who was currently sloping over one of the smaller injures.

“Do you want to cover me with that shit?” Tommy threw Ken’s hands away, which were moving towards his mutilated body.

Ken gave him a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes. “It's not just an ordinary tape, I'm not an idiot.” He cut the piece and glued it along the dressing to keep it still. “It’s a self-adhesive dressing tape, so when you pull it off, your skin will not burn and you will not get a trace of it.” He calmly explained, sticking the next two pieces, then put the tape back into the first aid kit.

While Tommy was finishing to tell what had gone wrong in capturing a guy on a motorcycle, he noticed that the man in front of him was clearly amused. 

“What is it, Carrington?” He asked, annoyed that in response he get just a wave of man’s hand.

“It’s nothing” He said, rising from the chair and moving towards the door. "Rosenberg, let me know when Tommy will be ready for the next action.” Ken nodded, still completely focused on Tommy.

He pulled the bandage too hard, which made Vercetti curse at him violently and that’s probably why they heard loud laughter of their guest who was now closing the door behind him.

Ken went back to the most serious wound, which he couldn’t just discount any longer. He sighed heavily, adjusting the latex gloves on his trembling hands. 

“It will not be pleasant experience” He warned Tommy, who only snorted, mumbling something about the fact that he was used to it.

As most carefully as possible, he took out an unwanted, bloody object and put it on the desk next to him. He grabbed the antiseptic gauze in a hurry and pressed it lightly, then grabbing the two rolls of bandage, which he also applied to the bleeding wound. He told Tommy to keep them firm and stable with his hand, when he’ll be wrapping him with an elasticated bandage.

After he finished dressing him, Ken put the first aid kit back on the shelf and sat down on a chair at his desk, saying he had to deal with important papers. Tommy muttered something under his breath and he tried to get up to return home. Immediately Ken stood up and walked quickly to him, grabbing his shoulders again, then put him back in the chair under the window.

“Tommy! You can’t overdo it! If I’ll be sure that your wounds are not bleeding anymore, then I will take you home.” He said firmly, again sitting down at his desk.

“Don’t hysterize like this.” He growled at him, giving him a threatening look.

"I don’t hysterize, I’m just thinking logically, what you can’t seem to be able to at the moment, if you want to bring about your own death." He sighed resignedly, not knowing how to come to an agreement with this guy.

Tommy sat stiffly, not knowing what to do with himself.

Was he supposed to sit until Mr. Hysteric says that he’s able to walk normally again? Absurdity! Let someone remind him why he agreed to work with him at all… Tommy felt like he was going to slap himself in the face. For the first mission in Vice City, he fell into immense, unimaginable trouble and had to find people, guilty money and drugs of Sonny Forelli. He shouldn’t complain about Rosenberg, only he and Tommy survived the unsuccessful business, and now the lawyer was helping him, pulling out of the police station when he was in trouble, finding useful contacts and people for his sake. He knew well how much Ken did for him. He sighed heavily and listened to the sounds of scraping of Ken's pen. He used the calculator every now and then to calculate his unfamiliar errands. The quilting keys of the device in no way helped him to calm down — on the contrary, only irritated him more. If he could, he would focus his attention on what was outside the window, but it wasn’t possible, when he was sitting with his back to it. He could hear people talking loudly, trying to shout loud rattles from car engines that were passing the street. Why was there such a traffic today? Did he miss any celebration, bigger party or Love Fist concert? Tommy had no idea and didn’t think he was particularly concerned about it. He was only interested in things that brought him closer to recouping Sonny’s money. 

Tommy hated meaningless waiting, and that was exactly, what he was doing right now.

He stayed ten minutes in silence and already had enough.

“Ken, I'm going to die here out of boredom rather than bleed out” He said irritably, staring at the man, whose tired eyes drilled in Tommy’s head.

Rosenberg got up and went to the radio, then turning it on.

The  _ "Out of Touch" _ song of the Hall & Oates duo, which has been on the radio for a long time, and even Tommy had to admit that he liked listening  to it, when driving a car.

Ken took up his work again, and Vercetti, not knowing what else he could do at the moment, simply closed his eyes and listened to the song.


	2. Understatement

 

After a week of recovery, Ken finally let Tommy deal with the construction workers case for Carrington.

Vercetti grumbled for his poor condition to Ken, who was condemned to his presence for a period of _unplanned leave_. He swore to himself that he had to make sure Tommy won’t do something stupid. That's why Ken went to the hotel every morning and take him to his office — to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. They usually spent the time in silence, which was only drowned out by music from the radio and outside noise. Sometimes, when Ken was so fed up with Tommy's complaints, he just sat down across him, and they played chess.

After a successful and fast action with blowing up the trucks, Cortez called Tommy for a meeting on his ship. With nothing else to do, Tommy — without informing Ken about anything — quickly left the hotel. From a little chit-chat, Tommy understood one thing — his job was to kill Gonzalez, a short and fat guy who apparently had too high self-esteem. Well, he couldn’t wait to see another guy, who was dipping his dirty paws where he shouldn’t with a bullet in his head. Although, in this case, the phrase 'with a chainsaw in the skull' was more appropriate.

Tommy got into his black cheetah, which he had recently _borrowed_ , when it stood so evenly parked and waiting for him in the parking lot, opposite to the hotel. He started the engine and went with enjoyment to Vice Point, where behind the club named Malibu, there was a place, where Gonzalez was at currently. He had no problem with entering the building, where no one guarded the door. Tommy climbed the stairs to the roof with a chainsaw in his hands and at one point he was even amused by the fact that earlier none of the passers-by had reacted to him. Maybe people in Vice City were used to such views. He didn’t think about it any longer, because two armed guards ran to him, probably with wanting to immobilize him. Their efforts were futile, when in just a dozen seconds later, he made both men lie dead on the floor. Tommy looked at the bodies whose tripe was mixed with broken ribs and liters of blood was pouring around them. Tommy, however, came here for another reason, so he hurried out of the building and got to Gonzalez just nearby Malibu.

“I'll pay you double, Tommy!!” he shouted, terrified, trying to escape the armed man, but he was definitely too slow and clumsy for that.

“Stop whimpering, you fat prick, nobody cares,” he growled, and after one go with a saw, he broke through his skull with a loud crunch, where blood splattered on his Hawaiian shirt.

Vercetti had a small problem with pulling out the tip of the saw.

“Shit,” he mumbled, hearing the police car approaching from a distance.

Tommy turned on his heel, ran to car, which was still parked where he had left it. When he sat behind the wheel, he threw the saw on the seat next to him, and then started the engine, wanting so bad to escape from the crime scene as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Saying, that Ken was _upset_ , would be a great understatement. Rosenberg was just rushing toward the hotel, where Tommy was currently living. How could he not listen to him? He was supposed to call him immediately, after the construction issue was over, and in the meantime, what did Tommy do? He murdered people for Cortez without informing him about it! How could they cooperate with each other, if Vercetti was constantly crossing a line and ignoring his good intentions? How was he supposed to get along with a man, who day by day made a slaughter with a chainsaw in broad daylight?! Unbelievable!

Ken parked his white Admiral in the parking lot, then slammed the door of the vehicle loudly, being frustrated by the fact, that Tommy hadn’t picked up the phone from him. He entered the building and after informing the woman in the registration who he came to visit, lawyer went up the stairs, then turned into the corridor on the right. Rosenberg knocked firmly, and he heard Vercetti's wary voice.

“Who's there?”

"Your furious lawyer!" he growled loudly, "Now open this damn door!"

A few sounds of sliding locks later, Tommy, slightly confused, stood in the doorway. Ken stumbled in, muttering something to himself, then stood in the middle of the room and turned to the black-haired man, who just leaned against the wall, waiting for what Ken had to say.

"First of all, why didn’t you call me right after completing Carrington's task, just as I had asked you to?" He was staring at the man who didn’t understand the meaning of all the fuss, that Rosenberg was making.

"I didn’t have time for it, I got back to the hotel right away and Cortez called me. What you think, if I told him to wait, it would be better? You know that we need to get money back as soon as  possible. I don’t feel too comfortable with Sonny’s breath on my neck." He walked slowly to the lawyer, who shifted his gaze to his shoes, as if he had lost some of his momentary self-confidence. "I've already lost enough time for one week of recovery."

Ken dropped his hands along his body in a gesture of resignation, but after a while he remembered the second question he had in mind.

"You didn’t leave any traces of yourself, did you?"

Tommy glanced at his stained shirt and waved his hand.

"I will go to the laundry later, chill out."

"Chill out? Are you serious right now? Tommy, you don’t have fucking time for this!" He crossed his arms over his chest, seeing Vercetti frown at his raised voice. "A few passers-by saw you and reported your crime to the police, it's just a matter of time, when police will knock on that frickin’ door!" he sighed heavily, feeling his pressure leap.

"I hide it then, is that okay with you? Without a warrant, they can’t dig through my things." He rolled his eyes, not understanding why Ken was so hysterical.

"Durn, Tommy! Get used to the fact, that here in Vice City some things work differently, than in Liberty City. Plus, your figures, you've been in a goddamn prison, the police doesn’t care about protocols, they'll do whatever they want, with no fucks given! " He adjusted his glasses, which slipped slightly from his nose.

"You don’t have to worry about me so much, after all you could still easily get me out of the police station." He sighed, tired of this argument.

"It's hard not to worry about a guy, who can’t take care of himself!" He rubbed his temples with fingers, trying to calm his nerves. "Just keep me informed, okay? I don’t want to be in the office, not knowing what you're up to, when they call me from the police or hospital. I’m not craving for running to the police stations and courts, you don’t even know, how much paperwork I have after that!”

Tommy finally nodded. Ken felt it wouldn’t be their last argument, and they wouldn’t come to any agreement soon. He glared at the black-haired man, whose shirt was the only proof, that would make him end up in the police station for some time.

"Give me that damn shirt," he commanded in a voice that would not take any objections, reaching out his hand in a urgent gesture. Tommy looked at him crookedly, shaking his head. "Now!"

Vercetti rubbed his neck nervously, as if he had some difficulty telling what was on his mind.

"But this is my favorite shirt..." he murmured in displeased in the voice, which made Ken grunted with frustration. Why he was forced to working with Tommy, may someone remind it to him?

"You're so thoughtless sometimes, Tommy," he said in disbelief, unfastening the buttons of his Hawaiian shirt. Vercetti grabbed his wrists, staring at Ken with irritation written on his face.

"What in the sentence ‘this is my favorite shirt’ you don’t understand?" He brushed his hands and moved a few steps away from him.

"The police is probably coming here, and you’re being fucking sentimental, for real, Tommy, pull yourself together!" He came to him and tried again to get rid of that shirt from his shoulders.

“Shut up already and get the fuck away from me, you ignorant!”

After a short struggle, where Ken got hit from Tommy’s elbow right into the rib, and Vercetti dropped onto the bed, pushed by the lawyer, they both breathed steadily, and their pulse speeded up. Black-haired for the first time saw such a furious Rosenberg and had to admit, that it was quite an interesting experience. His lower lip trembled slightly, distorted in an unfriendly grimace and his brown eyes were completely focused on him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ken. Or maybe he just didn’t want to do it? He felt, like if he moved, he could broke the atmosphere that, in a strange way, was really fascinating him. However, knowing his happiness, something had to break their so-called _peace_.

They heard police sirens, and the blue-red light crept into the room through the blinds. Tommy returned to the seat and pulled Ken's hand, that end up with Ken’s sitting on his lap, which was his goal.

"What the fuck are you doing, Tommy?! The police will be here soon!" Rosenberg shouted at the man, who managed to hide the bloody shirt under his bed. His hands pulled hard at Ken's blue blazer, which slowly dropped to the floor.

“I’m creating an alibi," he said briefly, unbuttoning Ken's black shirt. The lawyer shuddered as he felt Tommy's hands on his back as he pulled his clothes off.

"How will this help for fuck’s sake?!" Ken was so damned stressed by this situation, and he felt his anxiety attack approaching, but he tried to endure it as long as he could.

"Just shut up and trust me," he commended through his teeth, when he heard noisy banging on the door.

Tommy already could feel his money spent on the extra locks. His wallet would suffer again, how great. He didn’t like this vision a bit.

He felt Ken tremble with fear, but he couldn’t calm him down now, if he wanted his plan to work out. Without really wanting, he grabbed the man's buttocks, bringing him closer, which resulted in lawyer's hands landed on his shoulders. Tommy saw Ken opening and closing his mouth, wanting to make a sound of protest, but he changed his mind when he heard a loud knock on the door.

"Relax," he whispered to the lawyer's ear, before he ran his tongue over his collarbone to bite into it.

 

When the policemen suddenly opened the door, which barely held on one hinge, and metal splinters of latches spilled over the tiles, Ken's moaning sound, quite tempting (in Tommy’s opinion), spread across the room. Rosenberg with shame, leaned his head against Tommy's shoulder, glad he had his back turned to the newcomers.

Vercetti watched three clearly shocked and paralyzed officers, who were standing in front, with guns pointed in their direction. Apparently no one has ever prepared them for such a view. What a shame, really. The confusion on their faces amused Tommy, who raised his head slightly, tearing his lips away from Ken. He felt his warm breath on his neck and was really surprised that he didn’t feel disgusted. This wasn’t a good time to thinking about feeling, now he had to culturally get rid of the intruders from his apartment.

"Any problem, gentlemen?" His calm voice made men more confused. They didn’t look ready to answer his question, so he added quickly, "In that case, if you excuse me, I would ask you to leave. Otherwise, I will be forced to report the matter to court, where my lawyer will win it and you probably will end up without a job."

A few policemen in the back began to mutter something quietly to each other, but they fell silent, when they saw the raised hand of an officer standing in the front of them.

"Is this a threat, Mr. Vercetti?" His eyes fluctuated between him and Rosenberg, and the whole room, probably looking for a hook on him.

"Oh, come on, it's just a polite reminder of human rights." He smiled at him provocatively, waiting for his pernicious movement, which didn’t come.

"In that case, we apologize for the intrusion." They left, closing the door behind them, which creaked specifically. Tommy will then have to report it to the hotel staff to fix them.

Tommy listened to the policemen's steps, which were completely silent after a few minutes and the lights of the police cars disappeared. So he focused his attention again on Ken, who was still sitting in absolute silence.

“You can now get off me, you know?” he said, moving his hands on the bedding, "Or would you rather continue what we started earlier?" Tommy teased him, being curious about his reaction, but Ken remained silent.

 

He didn’t answer for a long moment, and Tommy realized that it was the first time, since they had met, when he was worried about Ken. He helped him sit on the bed and asked how he could help. Ken mumbled something, but Tommy only understood two words: ‘pills’ and ‘blazer’. So he put the pieces together quickly and got up, searching for Ken’s clothes, lying on the ground. Vercetti found what the lawyer wanted in the left pocket. He handed them to him with a glass of water. Tommy noticed Ken trembling tremendously, his breathing shallow, his chest rising and falling real fast, his eyes a little bloodshot. What was happening to him? Was he sick or addicted to something?

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly, putting a hand to the man's forehead, which was shoved away violently.

"I just don’t like stressful situations, that’s it" he replied shortly and with reserve in his voice, which Tommy didn’t like.

"In this profession you’re doomed. You certainly knew what you were getting into." He stared in disbelief at him, feeling a growing curiosity about Ken's condition.

"Yes, Tommy, I knew," he cut short, definitely not wanting to talk with him anymore. Ken got up from the bed and started to collect his clothes from the floor, then put them back on. "I’m leaving, call me before you decide to meet Cortez again."

 

And in this way Tommy was left alone with a heavy bump in the throat and painful chest tightness, which he couldn’t explain in any logical manner. He felt some kind of regret and disappointment, that Rosenberg didn’t trust him enough to confess what was happening to him.

Without thinking about it any longer, he dressed and began to clean up all this mess the police caused.


	3. It’s time for Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the real action begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the first place, I would like to apologize for not doing any updates on this story for like two months, but in August I had work and it was pretty tough (my first one!). Back then I didn't have any ideas what to write in the next chapter, so this fic was froze in place for a long time. In September, I began my fourth (and last) year of high school and I have really important exams this year, so yeah, I don't have much time, but I will try to do my best.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's new chapter! Big thanks to my beta, who didn't have much time on her own, but spent a little of it on my fic! ♥

The next day, Tommy was forced to wear  his old clothes, because he gave the Hawaiian shirt to the laundromat, and unfortunately he didn’t have another one. Ever since he settled in Vice City, he hasn’t found  time to go shopping, which he didn’t like sincerely. So he left the hotel in a gray T-shirt and a seedy leather jacket, the metal zips reflecting on a black belt in lightly-worn jeans. Tommy looked like he was taken out of the _„Easy Rider”_ 1 movie, he only lacked special gloves and a motorcycle.

 

* * *

 

Tommy parked without a problem and soon found himself in Rosenberg's office, as usual  previously without knocking on the door. Ken stood up abruptly at this unexpected noise, but after realizing who visited him, breathed as  a sigh of relief.

“You didn’t have to come, Tommy, you could have  just called me," he said as he sat down and began sorting the pile of documents.

Vercetti sat on a chair under the window, his eyes staring curiously at Ken. Yesterday he seemed so broken, weak and distanced from him, and now he was functioning normally, as like nothing has  ever happened? Tommy had to take this matter really patiently, if he wanted to find the truth behind Ken's behavior. For him the lawyer was a new puzzle, that he obsessively wanted to unravel.

"I don’t like talking on the phone, you never know if someone is eavesdropping on the line," he lied without hesitation. Tommy couldn’t tell him, that he was just a bit worried and that was why he visited him.

Ken snorted under his breath, smiling slightly at his answer.

"And you're telling me, that I'm acting like a paranoiac.” He stood up, walking over to confused Tommy. “By the way, what are you wearing, eh?” he commented, trying to prevent the laughing with hand.

“Clothes,” he said shortly, frowning.

Vercetti stood and looked studiously at Ken, who withdrew a few steps, as if he suddenly felt uncomfortable, being so close to him.

“I gave my shirt to the laundry room, and I didn’t have time for shopping,” he sighed heavily, then mumbled more to himself, “And what will I be wearing now?”

“In a ensemble from Rafael’s you bought recently.” Ken stared at him amused, not believing, that these were the problems the man was currently struggling with.

“I don’t like them.” He fold one's arms, turning his back to look through the window.

“But I do,” he insisted, after a moment realizing his answer, he quickly added, “Besides, they look more representative and people will be more friendly to you.”

"I don’t care about other people," he stated, but he couldn’t get rid of the growing satisfaction in him, after hearing the little insinuation from Ken.

“But you should, because thanks to them you are getting closer and closer to recover Sonny's money.” He leaned against the desk, not understanding the ignorance, that Tommy showed at every occasion.

“I think you meant ‘thanks to their death’.” He smiled maliciously, then walked over to the lawyer who was looking at him from under the glasses.

“You're impossible, Tommy.” He shook his head, still looking more merry, than irritated by the man's answers.

Vercetti couldn’t get over the surprise, that none of the thing that had come out of his mouth had upset Rosenberg.  
Was he in a good mood today?  
If so, Tommy was going to use it.  
The work could wait.

“If you consider yourself a fashion expert-” He grabbed Ken gently by the elbow. “You will probably gladly go shopping with me to end my period of terrible taste.”

The lawyer looked back, where the papers had already been sorted, and with a charming smile he turned to Tommy.

“In that case, let's go,” he said cajolingly, heading for the door.

Tommy followed him down the stairs, his gaze fixed on the lawyer's ass, feeling a strange urge to touch him like the day before. This time, however, he had no excuse for it, so he didn’t speak until he was behind the wheel.

“Where are we going?” he asked before he started the engine and then the radio.

“To Rafael’s, of course," he replied, as if it had been known from the beginning.

“Apparently my earlier statement ‘I don’t like it’ motivated you very much for that choice,” he laughed. It was quite hard to believe after all, that Ken finally began to tease him seriously.

“I will make them come to your taste, you have nothing to worry about,” he assured him, moving the _V-Rock_ station to _Flash FM_.

 

* * *

 

After two tiresome hours (at least for Tommy), they finally left Rafael. Somehow he managed to shove a dozen bags in the back seat. Vercetti couldn’t count how many times he had changed, so Ken could finally make decision about the ensembles he would buy. He didn’t understand how much time can be wasted on shopping. How could other people go through such torment several times a week?

 

Before he knew, they already arrived at the hotel.

“Wait for me,” he said to Ken, who nodded and watched amused as Tommy climbed the stairs with bags, having a little problem with balance.

 

It took him ten minutes to dress up in a new suit that consisted of light gray trousers, a darker jacket with a barely visible white plaid, and a dark blue shirt. He didn’t feel comfortable in this kind of outfits, but decided to persuade himself to new clothes in which he looked ‘representative’. Besides, he himself proposed go shopping, so he had nothing to complain about. Especially since today Ken's mood was very good and Tommy would love to spend more time with the lawyer.

 

“Time to drive you away,”  Vercetti said, when he returned to the car with Ken still waiting for him.

 

As he rode for a while, he noticed at once a barricade made of police cars, and around a lot of policemen with guns. Civilians fled when the sounds of shooting spread through the street. Tommy was stopped by one officer who, with a gesture of his hand, ordered him to lower the car window.

“What's going on here?” Tommy asked loudly, looking at the policeman, and the action taking place in front of them.

“Car chase ended with an accident of criminals who don’t give up so easily. However, don’t worry, we have the situation under control,” he informed the men, “You will have to turn back and go by detour.”

So he did, although he didn’t hide his curiosity from Ken, with whom he even made a short conversation before they came to his home and workplace in one. Rosenberg was surprised that Tommy had also stepped off and went with him to the office, but he did not comment on it in any way. Perhaps he had something to discuss about?

As soon as Tommy closed the door, Ken stood in the middle of the room, waiting for whatever he had to say. He had to deal with further work, which could no longer wait.

Tommy walked over to Rosenberg, staring at him for a moment, then looked down at his neck and at his collarbone. He noticed a red mark above, which would probably turn into a bruise after a few days. At last he bit him quite hard. He wanted to run his fingers over his skin and feel it again, maybe even bite deeper. Vercetti didn’t think he would be proud of such a trivial thing as marking someone.

“You should not be so happy about that,” he said, disgusted at Tommy, adjusting the collar of his shirt and thereby covering the mark of man’s teeth.

“And why is that? In a certain sense, you belong to me, being only my lawyer.” He raised an eyebrow, staring hard at Ken's light brown eyes.

“I want to remind you that I also represent the Forelli family as their lawyer, so don’t act like you own me," he said irritably, looking strangely at the black-haired man, who didn’t look as if he regretted what he had said before.

Not having the strength to talk to Tommy for any longer, Ken sat back at his desk. The man, however, didn’t leave his office, which surprised the lawyer a bit. What else could he want from him?

“What are you currently working on?” He leaned against the desk, staring at the new pile of papers that the four-eyes had just pulled from the drawer.

Rosenberg looked at him in amazement, and it took him a moment to process what Tommy had asked. Day by day he became interested in what he was doing? This man hadn’t even gone into the smallest detail before, and now he wanted to know exactly what was so important in his documents?

Really, Vercetti didn’t stop to astonish him. It doesn’t even matter if it was a positive or negative impression. He kept doing some things that made Ken feel confused and lost in his current, peaceful life.

“I’m dealing with a minor case for Giorgio Forelli, and in the meantime I’m looking for people with whom contact could bring us closer to Sonny's money.”

“Ok, then," he replied, as if he really understood the seriousness of the matter, “In that case I'll be back in the evening.”

Ken frowned in consternation. Why would he come to his office for the third time in a row? And on the same day? Did he omit something or forgot, did he mention something and have lost count?

“Why do you want to come in a few hours?” he asked again, feeling the same confusion.

Tommy leaned towards him in a second, his mouth just a few millimeters away from his ear. “You'll find out in the right time, Ken,” he whispered in a voice that the lawyer had heard for the first time since he met Tommy.

He swallowed hard as the man moved away from him, and their foreheads almost touched as Vercetti spoke again. “Did you understand?" Ken nodded slowly, as if afraid of losing eye contact with those chocolate irises that seemed to slowly recognize his weaknesses as they stared intensely at him.

Tommy smiled like he had achieved what he wanted, then left the office, as if nothing had happened. Rosenberg, however, despite feeling so ridiculous, was curious about the upcoming evening and what was waiting for him along with Tommy at his side.

 

* * *

 

Tommy Vercetti was a unscrupulous guy. He was envious, overusing violence and from time to time he definitely missed of logical thinking. He was aware of his disadvantages, advantages and bizarre imagination. He knew that sometimes he acted too emotionally, sometimes immorally. Tommy could never balance it, find a sync between the two states he often fell into when he dealt with more serious matters. That's why, when he started to feel just fine with Ken's presence around him, as if his right place was with him, Tommy began to look at their relationship from a completely different angle. He wouldn’t call it friendship, after all they didn’t know each other for long, neither trust each other one hundred percent. It was more of a business camaraderie, though he had to admit that he would be more than willing to let their relationship transform into something more. Something that he could get satisfaction from, because so far, each time he felt only emptiness, as if something important had been taken away from him. He had no idea what it was or why this thought came up to his mind.

Without wanting to think about himself anymore, he looked at the clock and then at the view outside of the window. Eight p.m.; the slowly setting sun and the streetlights glaring with light, is something that Tommy loved to look at when he drove the streets of Vice City with his car. He hoped Ken wouldn’t try to excuse himself from going out with him. The lawyer sits all day long in his office, dealing with paperwork. He needed some rest and Tommy was going to make sure he would have fun today.

 

When he arrived, he opened the door again. He loved to look at the reactions that Ken showed in those moments. On the one hand, he knew that he shouldn’t get on the lawyer’s nerves, but on the other he was enjoying it too much to stop. Plus, he liked Ken's look. At first, the pupils were narrowed from sudden shock and fear, then a short, almost second moment, where he looks at him with great relief, and in the last stage, as usual — a slight irritation.

“Get ready, we're going to Malibu,” he informed Rosenberg, who adjusted his glasses and put down his pen.

“Something happened?” He frowned, as if trying to remember something.

“Yes, it's time to get you out of this isolation,” he said amused, seeing Ken's eyes not quite convinced about the idea, but his body still came to him. “We're going to have a good time.” Tommy winked at him, setting the man in a great stupor. Ken quickly turned back, reaching for his jacket from the chair.

"Then lead the way." When he got dressed, he locked the door and saw Tommy go down the stairs.

Why did he even agree to go out? Normally he would refuse and take care of work, without worrying about Tommy and his strange whims. Apparently he wanted to make some changes in his daily life, since he was more and more often caught in spontaneous decisions.

* * *

 

Loud music flooded the whole room, bouncing off the walls, setting them into invisible, to the human eye, vibrations. Revealingly dressed women and sweaty, from the dance and the large amount of alcohol, men, were having a good time, not caring about the problems of everyday life. It doesn't matter if someone was a high-ranking official, an ordinary shop vendor, a builder or an erotic dancer. Each of these people looked happy, able to participate in one of the famous events in Malibu. Here, on the dance floor, so massively occupied, where the bodies rubbed against each other without uncontrollably, and the dollar bills were falling in the direction of industrious dancers who were already paid in advance. In all this musical turmoil, there was a semi-darkness that added a bit of mystery to the shadows swirling around the walls; only colourful lights were able to tame them.

 

Tommy and Ken sat at the bar for about an hour, where they talked about trivial, fun and annoying matters. However, they didn’t discuss the subject of their work. It became a kind of taboo, when both agreed not to mention anything related to their unnecessarily legal activity in these rare break times.  
Vercetti had been staring at Ken the whole time. Lawyer was currently finishing talking about a quite interesting story. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the end of it, because someone interrupted them.

“Can I join you, guys?” They heard the voice of a man who tried to outshout loud music.

“Who are you? I don’t think I'll often see you here,” Tommy said, unhappy with the fact that a stranger had interrupted them.

“Chris Brent, I'm new in town.” They introduced each other, shaking hands, and Tommy had the strange feeling that the lawyer's hand was held by man much longer.

“So Chris.” Ken turned to the man. “What brings you to Vice City?”

The blond ran his hand over his evenly arranged hair, looking around the club in a way that put Tommy in a state of vigil. “To visit my cousin, who has been living here for years.” He grinned grimly at Rosenberg, who apparently wasn’t aware of the clear interest he had caused, and was just drinking his drink.

“Are you planning to stay for a long time, Chris?” Tommy didn’t like how easily Ken talked to the man.

“It depends,” he said, “if anything here will make me stay longer.” He winked at him, making by that the barely visible smile on Ken's face, who put away the empty glass.

Tommy felt extremely uncomfortable. He took Ken to Malibu, hoping to somehow convince him to himself, but it ended up with him becoming the damn third wheel. He didn't even listen to further exchanges of men and ordered another drink from the bartender.This time stronger. He didn't want to think about the fact that the random blonde was picking up Ken right in front of him.

Tommy didn't intend to be either possessive or jealous - it wasn't his style, and besides, he's relationship with Ken was nothing more than a business like. Not to mention that he brought him here to relax and play. What would Ken have thought of him, as if he had dragged him out of Malibu without giving any rational explanation? Probably he wouldn't be happy about it.

A shadow of movement wake him out of his thoughtfulness, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye. Tommy looked back at Brent. He held a hand on Ken's shoulder, squeezing it gently. He leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Tommy saw both men stand up and head for the dance floor.

 

He wasn't hurt by the fact that Rosenberg finally had a good time.  
It hurt him that he didn't even look at him when he left. As if he didn't come with him but with that _goddamn Chris_ .  
He didn’t want to worry about his strange dilemmas any longer, so he went back to drinking alcohol.

After some time a brunet sat next to him, somewhere around thirty, with a few days beard and a sharp look.

Moment later Tommy finally remembered where he saw that face before.

“How did today's action end?” he asked, wanting to start some conversation. The plainclothes policeman froze for a moment, but when he noticed the familiar face, he relaxed again.

“Everything would go nice and quiet, if it weren’t for the fact that two of the five bastards managed to escape,” he replied in a weary voice, scratching his temples. “By the way, I'm Matthew Arsen.”

“Tommy Vercetti.” He smiled at the brunette, when his eyes gleamed gleefully when the bartender handed him his alcohol. “Do you come here often?” he asked, wanting to make a longer conversation. After all, he had nothing better to do, when Ken was dancing somewhere with Brant. He couldn’t even see them in this crowd.

The policeman took a few sips, twisting the corners of his mouth a little. “Not really, I usually prefer to rest after work at home, but today I had an unimaginably great desire to drink with someone.” He pointed at Tommy, who raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. “And you, Mr. Vercetti, seem to be the right person for that.”

“Really? Why do you think so?” He finished his drink and gestured to the bartender that he didn’t want more. After all, he didn’t come here to end as full as a boot.

“Someone who has recently been released from prison must be an interesting company,” he replied with respect and some kind of admiration in his voice.

“And not a good friend for the average policeman,” Tommy added confidently and they both laughed, realizing the absurdity of this meeting.

“It's nice to talk to someone who isn’t any of your colleagues.” He rolled his eyes, apparently remembering something. “Especially if they don’t give you a break even after a work-day is over,” he sighed heavily, staring at his drink.

“Can I ask you a question?” Arsen nodded. “Do you think more crime occurs in Liberty City or here?” He honestly didn’t think out about this question. A moment earlier the policeman himself said that he was tormented by such issues even after work. However, the blond didn’t look angry or irritated, he even smiled! As if he finally ran into someone with whom he could talk more seriously.

“I think it is rather even.” He leaned his elbows on the island, thinking for a moment. "However, I must admit that we have a lot of serious cases recently in Vice City. Many of our officers took vacation and we have a fairly limited number of competent people." He rubbed his neck, drinking alcohol to the end.

“Remember, Arsen, I'm always willing to help,” he said jokingly.

The blond waved his hand and laughed again. “Civilians and fighting with bandits? A nice slaughter would come out of it.”

 

There was silence between them, which, after a long while listening to loud music, Matthew interrupted. “It's good to know that some people still approach policemen positively, most civilians don’t like working with us when, for example, we need to interrogate them and then they’re surprised that some things take us forever.” When the barman gave him another drink, he drank it in one gulp, grimacing again. “We can’t do everything with one snap of the fingers.”

He sighed heavily and rested his chin on his hands. Arsen looked quite tired and stressed by the excess of duties that were required of him to be done as soon as possible.

“Forgive me for tormenting you so much with my talk, but I’d like so damned to catch those bastards and go on a well-deserved vacation,” he confessed sincerely, closing his eyes for a moment.

“What did you chase them for?” Tommy asked with curiosity.

“Typically, drug smuggling,” he snorted under his breath, and after a moment of reflection added, “One of them is Jeremy Sutton, a real pain in the ass and a man constantly backstabbing his companions ; you wouldn’t want to deal with him. Second guy is Scott Ballinger, Sutton's obsessively loyal sidekick.” Arsen shook his head and turned on the stool towards the dancing people. He watched them for a moment, but he quickly got bored and spoke again to Tommy.

“Sutton is a tall motherfucker with a Spanish accent and short, blond hair, you will definitely recognize him when you meet him.” He took a small notebook and pen from the jacket pocket, then wrote something down in it. “Ballinger is a short asshole, the owner of such a greasy ponytail on his head that nobody really knows if his hair is black or it’s just a mix of grunge and sebum." Arsen handed him a piece of paper, where Tommy saw the phone number. He put it in his pants pocket and smiled at the policeman.

“If I see them somewhere, I will inform you immediately,” he assured, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Tommy wanted to call the bartender and order another drink when suddenly Arsen's hand landed on his shoulder. “I don’t think you'll even have to, ‘cause I see one of them at the entrance, talking to security,” he said hastily, immediately rising from his seat.

Tommy followed him, noticing how the blond held his right hand behind his back, grabbing the pistol. He, however, decided not to draw any unnecessary attention, so he only closely watched everything around.

“Scott Ballinger?” Arsen asked seriously, nodding to the two bodyguards standing next to the short man.

“Depends on who asks,” he replied with a crooked smile, through which his holes in teeth were visible. Apparently, his hair wasn’t the only thing he didn’t care for.

“Don’t bullshit me, just say where Sutton is!” he growled, putting his gun to man’s forehead. The guy instantly froze.

While Arsen tried to get something out of the shrimp the security guards were holding, Tommy looked around the club, reminding himself of Ken, whom he hadn't seen for a long time. The crowd was bigger than usual, but he'd give his right arm that he hadn't seen a lawyer anywhere. He wasn't blind, and Ken was quite a characteristic person, although at that moment he wasn't probably very sober. Tommy had a bad feeling that a man might have unconsciously got into trouble.

And then, out of blue, he realized something.

He stopped Arsen from hitting Ballinger with right hook, which made this little shit grin in hope of freedom. Blond looked at him slightly confused.

“You said the guy had a Spanish accent, right?” Tommy asked, waiting eagerly for answer.

“It's quite complicated, let me explain it better.” He scratched his head, leaning closer to Tommy so he would not have to shout like that. “He sounds like a Spanish man who speaks English well, but he tries too hard to cover up his origins, so he's pronouncing words with a strong, unnecessary accent, do you get it?”

Vercetti cursed, which surprised Arsen even more, but not as much as his actions. He was now dragged by the man in the opposite direction from Ballinger. Policeman shouted at the bodyguards that they must not let him escape, then he joined Tommy, who was already explaining the situation to the other security guard. Arsen saw, however, that this man wasn't so willing to let Tommy pass, so he intervened.

“Matthew Arsen, a police officer in Vice City,” he said, pulling a badge from under his shirt. “We suspect that a wanted drug dealer is in one of the private rooms, so please don't aggravate the investigation.” The bodyguard meekly stood against the wall, not wanting to annoy a dangerous looking policeman who seems to be able to do anything to get to Jeremy Sutton.

When they got to the first floor, Vercetti pulled out his Uzi, quickly reloading and being relieved that he took it with him.

“You’ll check every door on the left, I'll take ones on the right, if you find him, call me immediately and don't shoot if it's not necessary” Arsen ordered, as if Tommy was his co-worker, which would normally make him laugh, if not for the fact that he was still worried about Ken, who was somewhere along with a dangerous guy.

Vercetti opened every door with a kick and with a quick check to see who was inside, he was even more uneasy. He came across unpleasant sights and those, in turn, bizarre, which he would like to erase from memory if it was possible. The shouts and loud screams of women were heard as he and Arsen ran into each of the rooms, disturbing the peace of those who rented them with high expectations for some pleasant action. Fortunately, the music was louder, making it unlikely that people from below would start to wonder what was happening right here.

Tommy was damned worried about Ken and nothing, beside finding the lawyer and taking him home, mattered to him anymore. It was a big mistake to going clubbing in Malibu, but who would have thought they would come across two drug freaks? The only plus of all this situation was that he met this friendly policeman, who - so far - was very useful.

He had just heard Arsen apologizing some two women, who were standing just in scant lingerie. He was informing them that it was nothing serious, but police intervention was inevitable. Assigning Vercetti the role of the law enforcement officer was really intriguing.

He reloaded the gun and kicked another door, which, didn't open completely, as if they encountered an obstacle along the way. Tommy didn't gave this second thought, and he slipped into the room, his eyes immediately detected two men: one sitting on the bed, the other standing over him. The room was bloody dark, so he quickly found the light switch on the wall behind him. As his eyes grew accustomed to the sudden brightness, Tommy turned back to the bed, and that was when he noticed the man was pointing revolver at him. He didn't move even a millimeter, stating that he wouldn't leave Ken for the second time.He couldn't even call Arsen, because there was a risk that Sutton wouldn't like that kind of action.

“Oh, so that's your lover?” blond asked, twitching nervously with his hand passing through the Ken's hai, who didn't dare raise his eyes to see Tommy.

Something was wrong.

It was only then, when he realised at what condition lawyer was in. He understood what Sutton was about.

Ken's clothes were all ragged, he didn't have his jacket. His yellow shirt was unbuttoned and pushed open in the way his arms were visible from all the way to his elbows. The glasses looked undamaged, but he couldn't say the same about his eyes. They were bloodshot, and their owner terrified to the limit and still stubbornly staring at the floor.

“So I'm right about that you did it, right?” He pointed his finger at the red mark over Ken's collarbone, which in this light was exceptionally well visible. The man looked so happy about his little discovery.

This guy seemed abnormal and made no sense, his behavior and facial expressions were so out of place. Tommy felt damn uncomfortable.

“Yes,” he finally answered, not wanting to waste more time, “So leave him and let us go. We'll not tell anyone about anything that happened, okay?” His voice was calm, although he felt like his anger was slowly getting out of it.

Sutton's hand changed it's position from Ken's head to his cheek, then stopped on lips. Tommy noticed that lawyer's lip was bleeding, and he only hoped it wasn't a more serious bleeding.

“Okay? You wish,” he said slowly and quietly, that Tommy had to really strain his hearing to hear him. “I think I’ve come to really like your lawyer, what you’re gonna do about it?” He rubbed Ken's blood across his chin with thumb, deriving some sick satisfaction from it.

How on earth could that motherfucker know about Ken's job? He could have told him about it, when Tommy had left them, true, but he doubted, that Rosenberg, even in that condition, would act so recklessly.

He looked around the room, and on the floor, not so far from his leg, was one of Ken's business cards.

Well, just great.

“Vercetti! Forgive me it took so long, but I didn’t expect lesbians to be so snippy… what's going on in here?!” Sutton fired from his weapon as soon as Arsen appeared in the doorway.

Tommy managed to drop to the floor, and the blond hid behind the wall. He heard Sutton cursing under his breath and quickly reloading the gun, so he used the moment to shoot him. When that freak fell to the ground, Vercetti approached him and, ignoring what Arsen had said to him before, he planted a decent kick in Sutton's face. It was very likely that he even managed to broke his nose. Doesn't matter anymore.

“Man, get away from him already,” the blond ordered with disgusted voice, squatting and checking the pulse of the probably dead dealer.

“Do what you have to do, we're leaving.” He walked over to the trembling Ken, whose gaze wandered in the lower boundaries, as if he was afraid to look at anything else beside the floor.

Tommy made a decision that he would take care of things later, now he had to take Ken to the car and drive him home safely. “Can you get up?” When Ken nodded weakly, he grabbed him gently in the waist, and put his left arm over his shoulder to make it easier for him to walk straight.

 

As they were leaving, he saw Ballinger, who, still held by bodyguards, smiled at him crookedly, raising eyebrows as his eyes rested on Ken, whose shirt was still unbuttoned. Tommy was so grossed out by this slob’s behaviour and appearance.

When they got into the car, Tommy turned on the lawyer's favorite station, hoping at least this would take his thoughts away from this unpleasant incident. They left the parking lot.

He noticed out of the corner of his eyes as Ken tried to fasten his shirt, but with trembling hands it was more than impossible for him. At the next red light, Tommy turned to face him and whispered quietly, "I will help you." Before the green, the black-haired man finished this activity and his hands were back on the steering wheel.

 

They arrived to their destination after ten minutes. Tommy helped Ken to get to his apartment, which was connected with the office.

 

When he made sure that the door was locked, he went to the next room, it was a bedroom in where he had never had a chance to be. Ken was currently showering, so Tommy didn't have much to do. He took off his shoes and put them under the window, then returned to the office to pulled down each shutter, not wanting to risk that someone may be following them and now watching. He also pulled a chair under the door handle so that it could be harder to break in. As they say, forewarned is forearmed.

Tommy returned to the bedroom just as Ken left the bathroom. He wore a blue bathrobe and at this moment was drying his hair with a towel. Something still wasn't right, but he decided to remain silent.

“Are you planning to stay here for the night?” Tommy barely heard him, while staring at the view outside of the window, where it turned out that it began to rain. He also pulled the blinds shut, then leaned on the windowsill and turned toward the lawyer, who was sitting on the bed.

Tommy heard a silent plea in his voice. Ken was afraid to stay alone, even though he would never admit it. “If it's not a problem for you, then yes.” He took a deep breath. “I'd rather not risk if somebody else would like to give you an unexpected visit.” He shrugged, then pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the leather armchair in the corner of the room.

“Wait, I'll give you something for a change, you won't be sleeping in a suit like in a coffin or something.” He stood up and walked to a large wardrobe. He took out gray sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt, then handed them to Tommy, after he pointed where was the bathroom.

 

He undressed and put his clothes on one of the shelves. He washed his face with cold water and wiped the towel hanging next to it. He ran his hand through his hair, which kept going well, probably thanks to the gel. With his improvised pajamas on, he was ready to leave the bathroom.

He returned to the bedroom, finding Ken lying on the sheets, looking slightly embarrassed. Tommy sat on the edge of the furniture, and after a moment with intense thinking, he laid down on the bed. Tommy definitely felt weird, being in one bed with the other guy, but not that much uncomfortable to move into an armchair. The mattress bent a little, and he noticed that Ken turned to his side. After a while he did the same, having no idea how to behave in this situation.

They stayed in silence for a long moment, during which they both studied each other. Ken unanimously thought that Tommy damned Vercetti, was a handsome man and he couldn't get rid of the impression that his acquaintance with him would turn his life upside down.

 

Tommy was deep in his own thoughts when suddenly he felt his hand on his wrist. He blinked a few times in confusion and looked at the smiling Ken. Without glasses, he was able to look more closely at his light brown eyes. Vercetti could have sworn that even a few hours of studying his face would not bore him.

“Thank you, Tommy,” the lawyer whispered, half-awake and asleep.

Vercetti laid in the dark for a long time, listening to Ken's calm breathing. He was thinking how many things could go wrong today…

* * *

 

“How are you?” he asked when Ken rose to sit up.

“Perfect.” A loud yaw escaped his mouth, so he dropped back on the pillows. “Without morning coffee, I'm just a stiff.” He turned to Tommy, who had just finished tying his shoes and looked at Ken. Brown-haired seemed more pale than usual, he had terrible bags under his eyes, which even the glasses couldn't hide.

“You look sick,” Tommy assumed, then stood up and walked over to Ken. He put hand to his forehead, which he moved away immediately. “You definitely have a fever!”

“Wonderful,” he sighed resignedly and covered himself with a quilt to the very top of his head. “That's what I missed when I have my hands full of work! Fever!” he muttered frustrated.

Ken's behavior reminded Tommy of the situation when the child is faking fever to avoid going to school, but on the same day he wants to go outside with his friends, but his parent forbids.

“I'll go get you some medicine, I'll be right back,” he informed him, then grabbed his jacket from the chair and left the bedroom.

Ken didn't have the time to even complain when he heard the door slamming in the office.

* * *

 

“Why did you go? I could buy them myself.” He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

Tommy sighed heavily. “I feel guilty for your condition,” he answered shortly not looking at the lawyer. He didn't trust his emotions enough to look into Ken's eyes without fear. Or was that doubt?

“Oh, is the famous Tommy Vercetti showing empathy for the first time in his life?” Ken raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting such a confession from a man.

“Only for you, so don’t think that I suddenly became a human symbol of Caritas,” he said irritably and slightly confused. He hadn't thought about his behavior before, but apparently he have to be more careful with what was he saying.

“I wouldn't even dare to think so,” Ken assured him, smiling slightly at the man who was putting the medicines on the bedside table.

Then he sat on the edge of the bed, next to the man, to put a thermometer in his mouth. He waited a moment, then took it out and read the temperature: 39.5 ° C.

“You'll stay at home tonight and don't get out of bed, if you don't need to, do you understand?” He stood up and gave one last glance at Ken, and when he nodded, Tommy added, “Call me, when you're feeling well again.”

Ken was left alone with a ton of drugs and plenty of time to wonder what had happened to Tommy Vercetti that he was becoming less and less like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _1["Easy Rider"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Easy_Rider) \- A landmark counterculture film, and a "touchstone for a generation" that "captured the national imagination", Easy Rider explores the societal landscape, issues, and tensions in the United States during the 1960s, such as the rise of the hippie movement, drug use, and communal lifestyle._


	4. Irritating situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Again, big thanks to my beta!

 

After a dozen days of dealing with things for many people, Ken called Tommy, just after he managed to recover and return the stolen money to Diaz. Seeing that Lance was nowhere to be seen, he picked up the phone.

The lawyer informed him that the flu was gone, but he had to make up for all the paperwork and get along with Giorgio. After a short conversation, Tommy headed for the hotel.

During a short walk, he wondered why Ken was actually telling him what he was working on. Of course, he once asked him what he was doing, but it was more of a desire to extend the conversation than pure curiosity. Was Ken comfortable enough to talk about such things? Was he just frustrated by the excess of work and had no one to complain about? Actually, Tommy did not even know if the lawyer had any friends. Although in the industry in which they were both in, forming deeper relationships was quite risky. Hypothetically speaking, it was Tommy who worked for Ken, not the other way around. Why, then, did he care about the fate of the lawyer when the only thing they had in common was business?

The sound of the phone wrenched him out of his reverie, just as he stepped into his apartment.

 _Ricardo Diaz_ , he thought irritably when he heard the man's voice. With a heavy sigh, Tommy turned on his heel and left the hotel, getting into the first car in the parking lot.

* * *

 

When he knew the location of one of Diaz people, night was already approaching. The sun has been long gone, and Vice City has started to live a completely different energy than it was during in the daylight. People walked on the sidewalks in much explicit outfits than those in which they went to work. Their destinations were clubs and bars, standing wide open, greeting potential customers with loud music and charming hostesses.

 

He turned into one of the less traveled streets to take shortcuts and at the same time reduce the consumption of fuel, which didn't look like it would be enough to return home.Tommy definitely preferred to ride on these better illuminated roads - not only for the sake of safety, but also for the most ordinary pleasure that he derived from such climatic rides.

When Tommy was watching traffic lights, he once again picked up the ringing phone, praying to the sky that it wouldn't be Diaz again. He was tired of carrying out orders for this dwarf and would happily isolate himself from related matters for a long, long time. Of course, he couldn't do that, because he would sooner be dead at the hands of Forelli, rather than free and on deserved holidays.

His prayers were surprisingly answered.

“Tommy, sweetie! I know you’re a hard-working man, but maybe you will find a moment and drive me to a certain place?” Mercedes's sweet voice reached his ears.

“Sure, where are you?” he asked, waiting for the green light.

“Washington Street,” she told him, and Tommy sighed, realizing it was a long way off.

“I'm on my way,” he assured her, then hung up and threw the phone into the glove box next to the steering wheel, hoping no one else would call him for the rest of the day. Then he turned the car, probably breaking some road rules, next he just stepped on the gas, not wanting Mercedes wait too long.

* * *

 

Tommy stopped the car at the red traffic lights and turned the music down, not wanting it to interfere with Mercedes' rattling voice, which spoke about the funny situation she witnessed yesterday with her friend.

“And then, you won't believe it! This guy just left, as if he hadn't just proposed to her! He was totally drunk, I'm telling you! “ She was laughing loudly, being in a great mood, which made Tommy too, who was smiling widely throughout the ride. “Tommy, look!” She pointed at the lawyer coming out of the one building. When he looked at them, the woman waved to him with a broad smile on her face.

“Hello, Tommy. Hey, Mercy.” He sat in the back seat, closing the door behind him.

“Hi, Rosie, where you were at, hmm?” she asked, turning her head towards him and raising her eyebrows.

“Doing some work for Giorgio, nothing intriguing.” Mercedes rolled her eyes, clearly dissatisfied with his response, but didn't bother to ask further, so she looked at Tommy, who forced the priority on the second driver, thus occupying the last free parking space.

“You'd need a decent driving school, sweetheart,” she commented and shook her head in pity as the man snorted. “Have fun, boys,” she said before she got out of the car and winked at them with a smile.

When she disappeared behind the club's door, Tommy looked in the rear-view mirror, watching the lawyer for a moment, then offered him a ride home. Ken nodded, eyeing the passing views outside the window as Vercetti drove again.

The ride passed them in total silence. It was relaxing for Tommy, but awkward for Ken. That's why the lawyer felt relieved when Vercetti parked the car again a few minutes later. On one hand, he didn't want to say goodbye to the man. They haven't had time to talk about some serious matters in a long time, but he wasn't sure if proposing the meeting at this time was appropriate. So he shuddered nervously in the seat for a about a whole minute, unable to decide until he finally collected the last of his courage and asked: “Want to come in?” His shoulders slumped as if he was already in a losing position and only waiting for a refusal.

Instead of answering, he just left the car and followed Ken, who had already entered the building. Tommy was slightly disoriented by the lawyer's behavior, but he didn’t gave it a second thought. Ken could simply have a mission for him. Everything was more interesting than being an errand boy for Diaz.

“Honestly, I don’t know why I invited you.” Ken leaned back against his desk and shook his head anxiously. “Perhaps I felt void inside of me without your appearance in my office.”

Tommy laughed shortly and smirked at the man. “In other words, you missed me?”

Ken looked at him strangely and his lips curled in an unpleasant glance. “You can put it this way,” he mumbled uncertainty, and his eyes landed everywhere, except for Tommy. “You know, I never thought of anyone as a friend before... damn it, in this business it's informally forbidden! However, it seems to me that with you, it’s rather different… or I think so.” Apparently he was out of breath, because he leaned his hands on the desk, then rubbed his temple, as if he had a  troublesome headache. “Sorry, Tommy, I'm talking nonsense… just forget about it, please.”

Tommy had a feeling that Ken wasn't completely sober, but to confirm this theory, he would have to get closer to him. The opportunity arose after a moment when lawyer – clearly wanting to get out of his uncomfortable situation – waved his hand in a goodbye gesture and turned away, heading to his bedroom. Vercetti, more emotionally than reasonably, caught him by the elbow. When Ken stopped, he released his hand, but when he stood so close to him, he got confirmation of his assumptions, he could easily smell the alcohol from the man. Immediately, Vercetti moved from Ken a few steps away and looked at him unfavorably, which met with a worried expression on the lawyer's face.

“I see now that by doing things for Giorgio, you meant drinking with him?” His voice was thick from the inexplicable irritation growing in him.

“What I do and don't in my spare time is none of your business, Vercetti,” he said nervously, not expecting the man's interest in his private affairs.

Tommy frowned and walked over to the lawyer, who involuntarily tried to move away from the disturbing-looking man, but his back met with the wall beside him that in no way made it easier for him to escape. “So instead of actually doing something important for Giorgio, you just got drunk?” He spat out the last word, as if it were toxic. “Or maybe you were drinking with him, while I’m straining my neck for that prick, Diaz?” Ken’s eyes were wide open, and it took him a moment to understand the meaning of Tommy's words, who now was circling the office, probably trying to calm down.

“You don't know anything about me!” He turned away, surprised at the lawyer's cry of anger and grievance for him. Ken staggered slightly, coming up to him. “Don’t frickin’ try to tell me what I should and shouldn't have done!” He pounded fists in Tommy's chest.

Irritated Vercetti, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from him into a safe - for his own comfort - distance.

“Cause you never want to tell me anything!” he shouted with disbelief. “So how can I know anything about you, huh?!” He turned his back to him and left, loudly slamming the door. He had enough problems on his mind to add to that drunk Ken who couldn’t deal with his responsibilities.

Tommy realized that once again, he reacted too emotionally and, as usual, fucked things up. He left the building as soon as possible, being agitated for a lot of reasons. One of them was his own stupidity, the other was that he didn't know how to behave with Ken so that he wouldn't react so negatively to him. The third - he didn't learn anything concrete again. How long can a person live in ignorance before he completely surrenders?

He sat behind the wheel, on which he put his hands and then his head.

 _I won't fix anything with anger,_ he thought, taking a few deep breaths.

After silencing the unwanted emotions, he straightened his back and looked around, intensely wondering what he should do now. Come back and apologize, swallowing pride with difficulty? Or maybe let it go and drive back home? Take care of things for Diaz to unload unwanted anger? Tommy chose the third option, but at the moment he wanted to start the engine, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how someone suspiciously looking was mooching around near the entrance to the building next to which Tommy had a parked car. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see the face of a potential delinquent, but it was quite difficult at night. A short moment passed, after which the man entered the building, and Vercetti was quite nervous and didn't know what to do. Yeah, he had a fight with Ken, but was it a good reason to leave him alone to the potential threat? What would have happened if he left and would never meet face-to-face with his nerve-racking lawyer?

 _Fuck pride_.

Vercetti got out of the car and quickly reloaded the gun, heading hastily from the place from which he just came out.

What an irony.

He didn't see a trace of the burglar, so he must have already been upstairs. Tommy took a deep, calming breath, then moved silently upstairs, not wanting anyone to hear him. He had to be careful, especially since his bulletproof vest was long lost after last mission. So he couldn't dare to make the slightest mistake.

Turning around the corner, he noticed the ajar door, through which a stream of light fell into the corridor. Tommy walked slowly, in a ready position to shoot, but before he did so, he heard words. Unfortunately, being too far away to hear anything didn't do any good for him, so, without wasting any more time, he once again created a way to the room with a decent kick. It provoked a squeaky yelp from - as he noticed - this little shit, Ballinger, as well as a clear shock from Ken, who was currently sitting at the desk. Had he obeyed Tommy and got into work in this condition?

“ _You_ ,” he said, pointing to the guy whose smell he felt within a few meters. “Get down, now!!” He aimed at his head as he kicked the weapon from his range to avoid potential complications.

“Can I use your phone, Ken?” he asked, and a sadistic smile appeared on his face, which was directed towards Ballinger, who probably began to regret his foolish trip to the K. Rosenberg & Co. The lawyer nodded and sank into his chair, watching his nails, as if the whole situation was boring for him.

Tommy, once again, by force of will, refrained from laughing. He made a quick conversation with his new friend, and after being assured that he would arrive on the spot in a few minutes, he hung up. Then, watching Ballinger closely, he sat on the chair in front of the window. He wasn't going to stand while waiting for Arsen, when he could just rest. Tommy suspected that the next day wouldn't be easy for him. However, he had nothing to complain about (which he was still doing), because in the end each action brought him closer to the solution of all this unnecessary - according to him - confusion around Forelli's money.

At least he hoped so. He didn't want to wake up one morning with a barrel touching his throat.

When Tommy heard Ken yawn he made sure that Ballinger was still staring stubbornly at the floor, then he shifted his gaze to the sleepy lawyer. If he saved him, did it mean that they are no longer conflicted and are on a straight and easy way to continue cooperation? Or maybe a man had a grudge against him? He shook his head, wanting to get rid of those rubbish thoughts. How much could he speculate rather than just making sure by asking?

“I'm starting to feel like your personal bodyguard.” After a second, Tommy thought that it sounded a bit stupid, but he didn't have time to say something else, because Ken turned his attention to him.

“You can always become one.” He shrugged, but the goofy smile didn’t leave his face; he showed his honest feelings about this idea.

“It can be easily done,” Tommy replied and winked at him. Then he felt relieved when he saw Arsen in the door frame. “Finally!”

“Be glad, Vercetti, that I was around this place at all,” he sighed and cuffed hands of the burglar, while Ballinger was muttering something under his breath. “I'll take him to the police station, it is about  time for this case to be solved.” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then smiled at the two men. “Thanks for the skinny, Vercetti, have a good evening.” He nodded to him and turned to the lawyer.  “Same to you, Mr. Rosenberg.” Then he left, closing the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in vegetative state and I can't even focus on it. (－_ლ)
> 
>  **Oh! I would almost forget.**  
>  I'm planning on doing some one shots with Ken & Tommy for December/Christmas mood, but I know that Ken is Jewish, so I think I'm going to write about Hanukkah instead. My problem is I don't remember (from the game) is Tommy a religious man or is he an atheist? I didn't find any information about that from the Internet, so I'm asking you guys.  
> And if in the game it wasn't even mentioned, what do you think? I would really appreciate some headcanons!  
> (sorry if my english is bad, I’m totally exhausted right know)


	5. Lance Vance and some dispelled insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere thanks to my beta! ♥

 

“Tommy, what are you doin-?” Ken wasn’t able to finish the question because the other man had interrupted him.

“Lance,” he growled, urging him to open that bloody door, because he had enough of standing there like an idiot.

“Okay,” Ken replied slowly, turning the key in the lock. He was bundled into his own office and almost losing his balance!

“Tommy, what the hell is going on?!” he called after the man had seated him on the desk as if he was a baby and started walking around the room like a maniac.

Vercetti froze suddenly in place, ending his senseless journey in circles, and turned abruptly towards Ken with his left hand resting on his hip, and the other massaging his forehead in an act of extreme frustration.

“Lance, fucking, Vance.” He shook his head and sighed heavily, definitely not enjoying the meeting with a black man who only was unnecessarily risking his own life.

“He didn't die, right?” Ken asked with a note of black humor to loosen up the situation, seeing that Tommy was once again not a walking definition of an oasis of peace.

“Lucky dog knows what he's doing, so no, he's not dead. Not yet.” Vercetti made an unspecified sound of discontent, then walked over to the lawyer and leaned his hands on the desk, on either side of Ken's legs. “What doesn't change the fact that Diaz is slowly starting to trust me. One thoughtless move and everything  goes to hell! This irrational and wild decisions of Lance benefits nobody, especially not me!” He looked at Ken with hope that he will understand his situation, but after a moment Tommy realized how close they were to each other. He blinked a few times, cleared his throat, then stepped back from him with the barely audible “ _sorry”_ on his lips.

Ken smiled slightly, not understanding why one small word made him feel so pleased.

However, he didn't have time to think of this any longer, because Tommy began to walk in circles again, like in a constant trance. Has he ever  been calm and relaxed?

Ken didn't remember Tommy being peaceful — at least once — in his office. However, he remembered how cool he seemed in Malibu. Of course, that was until he left him alone at the bar for Brent, a dead drug dealer. Ken really didn't understand what had gotten him to dance with that man instead of dancing with Vercetti. He quickly regretted his decision, and he still wondered how he could bring their relationship on the right track. Rosenberg had the impression that with one mistake he made a few steps back. How can he fix this? It was really difficult to communicate with Tommy when he was coming to him furious and frustrated every single time. How could he talk to him without starting another argument?

Vercetti sighed heavily and Ken looked at him, remembering the subject of their conversation. He hated Lance with all his heart, but he wanted to somehow lighten Tommy in his suffering. From the very first meeting, Vance seemed to him as a selfish and slow-witted member of his family. Was he able to govern this idiot? He highly doubted it, but he decided to try anyway.

“I will try to do my best, but I don't promise anything.” The lawyer was back on his feet, then he gently squeezed Tommy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. “You know how much I hate this guy.”

“As if I could forget.” He laughed under his breath, then looked at Ken with hope.  “Can you at least help me calm down?”

“Me? I'm an endless frazzle of nerves, how can my presence help you to relax?” he asked surprised, not understanding the meaning of the man's words, but after a moment, he added with a smirk, “The only thing I can do is make you a herbal tea, which perhaps can help to curb your fits of aggression.”

Tommy just rolled his eyes, which caused Ken to giggle. The man wanted to answer him, but suddenly he remembered something important.

“Damn, I forgot!” He screamed in disbelief, then patted Ken on the back in a farewell gesture before he hurried out of the office.

“What did you forget about?!” The lawyer called to him, running out into the corridor.

“That I need to steal something from the army!” He shouted back, and Ken heard a loud laugh from the distance.

“What the…” Ken scratched his head and then returned to his work, but he couldn’t focus , because of one particular delinquent. He couldn’t get him out off his mind.

* * *

 

“But he's got blood stains on him! How do you explain it?!”

Half an hour of arguing with the policeman and the lawyer was really fed up with the man he was standing in front of while officer was casually sitting at his desk. Tommy — luckily he had already been removed from the handcuffs — sat beside him on the chair, watching them wearily.

“Eh, what's happening here this late?” Matthew Arsen leaned against the door frame, glancing at everyone around him with irritation on his face. Apparently it wasn't his best day at work.

“One of your dubiously trained people, accuses my client unjustly! This is happening!” He crossed his arms and looked crookedly at the man who had suddenly looked stressed when his supervisor scanned him with wary eyes.

“Hmm…” Arsen thought for a moment, and then nodded, as if he remembered something. “He's clean, I checked the CCTV before.” The policeman behind the desk blinked instantly, and a sly smirk appeared on Tommy's face.

“I told you so, _officer_ ,” Ken sneered, glaring at the amateur in his profession, then turning to smile to Arsen. “It's a pity that we haven’t met in more favorable circumstances, but I hope that this will change in the future, and my client won’t be accused of something that he would never do in his life.”

“Absolutely, Mr. Rosenberg.” He nodded his goodbyes, then closed the door behind them. They both heard loud shouts before they even left the building. Maybe someone just lost their job?

 

When they reached Ken's car, Tommy broke into a loud and sincere laughter. The lawyer jumped up on the seat in surprise. He expected that he would be angry at spending such a heap of time in the police station, frustrated, or even determined to kill a few policemen, in the teeth of that. However, he didn't suspect that the man would be amused by the whole situation!

“Really?” He asked after a while, still smiling widely, until his dimples became visible, the existence of which Ken had never known before. “Do I look like a painter to you?” He laughed again, after seeing the shocked look of the lawyer, who after a moment came to his senses.

“More for a man who loves a combination of grotesque and battle scenes.” He looked at Tommy, who was listening intently to him. “But in real life.”

After a few seconds of silence, he couldn't stand it and laughed, holding his left side. With right hand he tried to lean on something to calm his breath, but he accidentally hit the horn, and Tommy only rolled eyes in amusement, having trouble to believe just how much Ken cheered him up today.

“Just don't suffocate to death, please.” Tommy shook his head, fastening his seat belt. “Unless you want to get an exceptionally inefficient attempt at first aid.” He winked at him and laughed again.

Ken straightened up and put his hands on the steering wheel, staring curiously at Tommy. He leaned his elbow against the car door, in which the window was now open wide. The fresh, nightly air of Vice City came to his nostrils, and he exhaled deeply. Goofy smile appeared on his face by the thought that came out to his head out of nowhere. When Tommy was looking at him _that_ way, he didn't really feel any objections to becoming his experimental rabbit.

Ken shook his head and turned the key in the ignition to finally disappear from this damned police parking lot. He couldn't stand being in the police station nor seeing cruisers or officers strolling around any longer.

His acting was evidently getting better, since he managed to convince a policeman — who saw with his own eyes how Tommy was moving away from one of the gang members, stained with fresh blood and has a gun with him — that he was innocent.

It was a pity that they had confiscated his weapon and Tommy will be forced to go to Ammu-Nation. He was surprised that Arsen simply let them go, not interrogating him first. Was the man so tired of his job? Or maybe he had other worries, through which he didn't even question his point of view? He would have liked to learn more about him, but Tommy had little more information than himself. The guy was mysterious and took good care of his secrets, he had to admit it.

* * *

 

Several long and busy days went by for Ken, who limited his contact with Giorgio after helping him with his last problem. He had to focus on priorities now, and one of them was to get some information about Arsen, which was going laboriously. He managed to solve Tommy's problem only in half, because it was really hard to keep Lance in check. This guy just didn't listen to common sense, he only did what he considered right. Even though majority of Lance's decisions were pure stupidity for huge amount of reasons. He always gets into hot water, although he shouldn't. It meant like, everywhere! Where people considered him as an enemy or a traitor, a threat to their business. Why then he never listens to anybody? Was he really that foolish to wander in places, where he could lose his life? Perhaps the best solution would be an amputation of both of his legs!

Ken sighed heavily, took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He spent hours for just browsing some papers. His neck ached, and when he straightened, his back made an unpleasant crunch. Is he already getting old? Or is this a usual overwork? He laughed softly under his breath and looked at the view outside of the window. In an hour it should be getting dark. And what he was doing? Sitting in office, being up to his ears in contracts and indentures that he once adored with passion.

Why was he so tired? Ah, yes! He was afraid that Tommy would yell at him for the second time that he was messing things up, instead of taking his job seriously. Ken didn't understand the reason why he began to care so much for Tommy's opinion.

Was it a shame that the man saw him drunk and in bad condition? Or maybe Ken just wanted to show himself on the better side (if he had one at all)?

He got up and started walking in circles like Tommy did the other day. He had to focus on his thoughts, otherwise they would start circulating around topics that were uncomfortable for him and once again he would feel awkward. However, he couldn't get rid of guilt after telling Tommy that he shouldn't have interfered with his private life.

What an idiot he was, bemused by alcohol, that he couldn't see they had begun to get in the way of each other some time ago. It all began with the ill-fated alibi event, where they were too close for his liking, which ended with his _little_ panic attack. Tommy didn't mention it later, he didn't ask, although Ken could clearly see that the man didn't understand what was happening to him, what was wrong with him. The lawyer didn't want to explain anything, talk about his weaknesses and fears aloud, so he stayed silent. If he said it aloud, it would become real and irreversible. That's why he avoided this topic like fire, trying not to stress too much around Tommy, so that he wouldn't react so miserable again.

It was too late to change professions or acquaintances, so these problems won't disappear. Now and then, having police as a burden, every day or two of a Forelli family member on the line. And recently Tommy was watching him closely.

Would a few mistakes be enough for a man to stop trusting him? Was he really the only one here to blame? If so, he had to come up with a way to fix things up. Ken wanted to have him on his side, especially since he wouldn't entrust his life to anyone else. He was sure that he was able to risk it for Tommy.

Vercetti saved him so many times from oppression, most often caused by his own recklessness and oversight. Ken didn't even apologize for his behavior, which caused so much trouble to Tommy. He tried to repay him by getting him out of the police station as quickly as possible, but he still felt that he was only doing his job. Nothing more. The same work that he was doing for Sonny Forelli and other members of this family.

Ken didn't want this, he didn't want Tommy to have him as an ordinary lawyer who would send an innocent person to an electric chair if he really had to. He wanted to be something more for him.

Someone who he will be able to trust, to talk with — about his innermost dreams and fears.  
Someone with whom he would enjoy fleeting moments of peace and joy.  
Someone with whom he would always find support and encouragement.

Become someone with whom Tommy would like to be friends.

Maybe it was time to leave his comfort zone?

Ken had to get some fresh air, he felt almost claustrophobic in his office. So he grabbed his jacket and keys and hurriedly left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

  
Tommy calmed down a bit after farewell to Colonel and after saving Lance from the hands of the Diaz's people. Vercetti was seriously agitated and his nerves were on the verge of endurance. Luckily, Cortez showed his patience and didn't comment on how he blew off steam on their enemies who didn't want for them to make sail out of Vice City. The sea passage was safe, of which Tommy was pleased.

His secondary concern was to make sure that Mercedes was out of any possible danger. He took this task seriously and immediately after returning to land he called her. She was furious when Tommy politely demanded her daily reports, to be sure that she would be safe and sound. Before she agreed, she commented on his line for an inept attempt of flirting, and if he went on like this, he would have trouble finding someone. As if he had nothing to think about! He couldn't imagine being in a relationship while he was still in deep shit.

When he reached the nearest street, he began to look for a potential form of transport. Almost immediately he saw the motorcyclist, which he knocked out without much effort in order to get on the bike himself. He didn't care about the screams behind him, which after a while were gone, thanks to the quick slope off.

Tommy didn't want any more conflicts. Not after Lance. Not when night was approaching, and he just wanted to fall asleep in his comfortable bed, on which he could never stay for a long time, because after a few hours someone called him.

However, he knew, that every phone call and every mission, brought him closer to Sonny's cursed money.

One inauspicious transaction and his life became a swirl of murders, corruption and immoral deeds that he couldn't regret if they were only things that could save his life. How far was he able to go before his conscience could recall about itself? He had no idea, and he hoped that it wouldn't happen in the near future, because he couldn't allow it. It's not like he could go, confess to a priest and feel better. Unfortunately, in his case everything seemed more complicated and elaborated than he would have liked.

However, we have no impact on some things, don't we?

As he approached the hotel, from a distance he saw a seated figure alone on the bench. After parking next to him, he realized that it was Ken, whom he honestly didn't expect to meet at this time and place. He looked worried when he leaned his elbows on his knees and thoughtfully stared at the space in front of him. What he could have been thinking of?

“Ken.” Tommy approached him and waved his hand in front of his eyes to get his attention. “If I can ask, what are you doing here?” he asked, staring at him uncertainly. Did he do something wrong again? Was Ken preparing another quarrel?

“Eh?” Ken raised his head and looked at Tommy. After a while, he seemed that he understood Tommy's words, because he stood up in front of him. “Can we talk, please?”

Tommy didn't like these two words together in one question; they never bode well. But he didn't want to argue, he didn't have enough energy, so he just nodded, agreeing to whatever was waiting for him.

They went to the lookout by the beach in front of the hotel, because they didn't want to discuss around other people. They both enjoyed peace and silence, so they walked for a moment without speaking to each other. Only their breaths and the sounds of cars from far away were heard.

Finally, after a deep sigh, Ken apologized, “I'm sorry, Tommy” Seeing the unasked question on the man's face, he hastily added, “You know, for my last, sudden outburst…”

“You don't have to apologize.” His face showed no emotion, except for frowning, as if he didn't like what he was saying. “You were right, I know almost nothing about you, but it's no problem. After all, we aren't friends, only business partners.” He shrugged, not having anything more to say.

“Tommy, that's not it!” Vercetti looked at him in surprise and paused. “It's not like that... just, eh.” He struggled to find the right words while the man just waited.

“We could try with friendship... who knows, maybe it would bring us better than a regular, cromulent cooperation?” He looked at Tommy with hope and uncertainty in his eyes, and his hands began to tremble with nervousness, so he put them in his pockets.

There was a long silence, during which Tommy stared into the dark and endless ocean. Ken, on the other hand, tried to silence his deluge of negative thoughts, which gave him a thousand ideas how much everything could go wrong at this moment. He returned to reality after he heard a loud grunting.

“Okay, it sounds like a good idea, probably.”

Ken smiled to Tommy for the first time in such devastating way that he wanted to do something, but he didn't know exactly what. So after pushing that unexpected desire aside, he simply threw his arm over Tommy’s  shoulder and continued their spontaneous walk, beginning to get to know him anew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This slow burn is killing me slowly. Why did I do this to myself? 😕
> 
> Oh, yeah, because I really like slowly developing relationships. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> By the way, what do you think about Mercedes/Male OC pairing? (I don't want to spoil anything, but I'm too curious to not to ask about it.)


	6. Plan C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **As always, big thanks to my amazing beta!**

“What now?” A question was asked when they were standing over the dead body of Diaz, and there were corpses of gang members around the entire property.

Tommy looked around.

Stains on carpets could be regarded as barely visible because they blended with their red patterns. Traces of bullets in the walls were immediately ignored. He doubted that the police would check them out. But the worst was with the bodies they had to get rid of somehow. It was only a matter of time before some civilian who heard the shooting would call the police. He had no idea how they could explain themselves. And he had a feeling that this time even Ken's force of persuasion wouldn't help them either.

In the former Diaz's office, he saw CCTV.

“Get rid of the recording cassettes.” Lance nodded and was about to turn away when Tommy added, “Every one. From the moment we started appearing here. It's better if the police wouldn’t find any evidence.”

“I guessed,” he mumbled under his breath, which Tommy didn't hear because he had long gone down to the first floor.

Vercetti needed to find a room that would be suitable for a temporary hiding place for corpses. So he walked along the corridors, carefully watching the walls and rooms he passed, not wanting to miss even the smallest detail.

When he came across a huge painting depicting Diaz, a grimace appeared on his face, expressing disgust and inside he cringed. Tommy grasped the gold frames of the portrait to put it on the floor. After dusting himself down, black, brass doors appeared in front of his eyes. Wasting no more time, he opened them and the only thing he saw was the darkness surrounding him. However, it was bright enough for him to find the light switch for the basement. Then he walked down the stairs, watching all around. When he reached the next door, he heard some odd whispers. With his gun in hand, he opened it up. Two men huddled together in torn clothes, stood in the sordid and fetid room. They stared at Tommy with fear, uncertainty and a hint of hope in his eyes.

“Are you two able to move Diaz and his people in there?” They looked at each other and it seemed as if both of them communicated speechlessly because they nodded at Tommy at the same time.  “They're in the entire property, so if you manage to finish this task before the police came, I would be very glad.”

When they passed Vercetti quickly in the door, they heard a quiet, barely audible words, “It's better for you not to let me down.”

After they left the basement, Tommy continued the exploration of the underground corridors. Most likely the passages were under the whole property, which was useful information for him in case one day someone uninvited planned to visit him.

* * *

  
While keeping an eye on the two men, Vercetti called Ken, informing him that he would be delighted if the lawyer paid him an immediate visit to Diaz's residence, then quickly hung up when he heard police sirens.

“Surely you've taken all to the basement?” He asked when they brought the last one and threw him down the stairs.

“Yes,” said the tallest of them, then closed the door behind him, and Tommy hung the painting back. He promised them that he would return to them as soon as he got rid of the police.

He returned to the main lobby, where Lance joined him. After a while, a group of policemen stood in front of them, headed by Matthew Arsen as usual.

“We're meeting again, Vercetti.” He nodded in greeting, but his attitude was utterly serious when he looked around the room with a frown. “I see that your lawyer is absent. How unusual.”

“He’ll be here soon,” Tommy said shortly, watching closely, where the policemen were digging. He was unhappy about that this time they had a search warrant.

“So while waiting for him, we'll take a look around, hmm?” He passed Lance, who already wanted to say something, not necessarily appropriate in this situation. Fortunately, Tommy's elbow stopped him for good. Arsen apparently didn't notice anything, because he waved his hand to one of the policemen, with whom he then began to talk about something.

Tommy had nothing else to do, except waiting for Ken and keeping nervous Lance out from doing anything stupid.

* * *

  
It took a long time to convince the police that there was no shooting. Ken even went so far as to suspect that the person who called the police could do it in the form of an unreasonable joke or anger at someone. Arsen only listened to him carefully, only from time to time asking some questions. His associates, however, throughout the entire time searched the estate, trying to find some evidence that actually nothing bad happened here.

Lance was still silent. Apparently, he didn't feel comfortable in the company of so many policemen. Everyone ignored him, no one asked him anything, so he was just sitting in the chair, looking at others.

The lawyer was currently talking to Arsen, trying to finish this investigation as soon as he could, but the policeman remained adamant, saying that they had to follow the protocol. Their brief exchange was interrupted by a sudden noise.

To Lance's obvious dismay, one of the policemen found a place where the man had previously stuffed the monitoring cassettes by force. The cabinet was so clogged that half of them ended up on the floor. Tommy refrained from the loud curse only by realizing that the cassettes were completely destroyed. So it came out that Lance was able to do his job after all.

Arsen went to the new finding and then, with pulling one of the tapes, he caught the half-broken one. Raising his eyebrows he looked at it from several angles, then turned to Tommy and Ken with a malicious smile.

“So, Mr. Rosenberg, are you able to tell me what these cassettes are?” He turned the tape around his fingers, being clearly amused by the view of a confused lawyer who was completely astounded.

Tommy, seeing Ken hiding trembling hands in his pants pockets, decided to save the situation himself. He couldn't always rely on Ken. He should also support him, shouldn't he?

“Sex tapes,” he replied stoically, not caring at the glances he had collected.

Lance choked, trying to contain his laughter, Arsen was silent for a moment, just like the rest of the policemen who managed to hear the answer, and Ken looked in disbelief at Tommy, whose stony face still didn't say anything.

“Oh, really?” Matthew spoke, putting the broken cartridge on the shelf next to him. “May I know who had the pleasure of accompanying famous Tommy Vercetti?”

Tommy wanted to say something like, “How can you be so sure that they are mine?”, but he didn't want to go back to the subject of the absent Diaz, in his former estate. He wanted to finish this whole ruckus as soon as possible, and he hoped that Arsen would help him, and wouldn't make it difficult. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was dealing with a policeman. No matter how cool and friendly in private he was, still a policeman who had to do his job!

After not finding any meaningful answer, he put everything on his newly created plan C, which wasn't necessarily a deliberate plan — it was something like a desperate step that had some probability to save him from the situation.

“What do you think?” he asked with a playful smirk as he grabbed Ken's waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ken staring at him with consternation. However, he didn't protest, and with understanding his plan, he decided to act according to it. The lawyer smiled at the confused Arsen, then crossed his arms and rested his head on Tommy's shoulder, who in his mind congratulated himself for such a brilliant and clever way out of the situation.

“Fucking faggots.” What was clearly supposed to be a quiet snarl, in that silence it sounded like a loud shout.

Tommy quickly located the policeman who said that. He let go of Ken and walked over to the man, whose face showed a grimace of disgust and anger, which made him look even more unpleasant.

“Does the officer have a problem with this?” He asked, standing right in front of the policeman, enjoying the fact  he was taller. It was a small advantage in a verbal clash, but better than none.

“Of course, dickhead” he drawled from behind his clenched teeth. “First, you're making out with your bitch made lawyer in front of the officers, and then you openly admit that you're screwing him too? What's wrong with you, twat?” he growled, waiting for the black-haired man's reaction.

For a moment Vercetti tried to control the anger he felt and silenced his desire of hitting this bastard. He couldn't beat up the policeman in front of others, even if it would be something that would bring him huge relief. Suddenly, he realized why the guy seemed so strangely familiar to him as if he had met him before.

“Ah, it's you,” he mumbled to himself, reminding himself of the officer who was the leader of the group who violated his privacy in the hotel without a warrant when he created a memorable alibi with Ken.

Tommy left the annoying man to return to Ken and embrace him again. Apparently, he sensed his anger, because he whispered to his ear as quietly as he could, “I can sue him if you want. You know I can win.” Tommy felt the man's warm breath and subconsciously pulled him closer.

“Arsen, I'll probably start complaining about your subordinates, because of their lack of professionalism,” he informed him, but he stared hard at the perpetrator of the confusion.

“You can't do that!” The man burnt out, instantly regretting what he had previously said without thinking.

“Let the officer take my word for it, that I will  do it if nothing else works.” His disturbing face apparently worked, because the policeman finally fell silent.

While Arsen was gathering his people to leave, saying that they wouldn't be able to do anything more, Tommy took pleasure in the unusual peace that Ken’s close company was giving him. The lawyer was clearly amused by how callously Arsen drove out the door his subordinates. Before he left, he turned to them.

“You two make quite an interesting duet,” he concluded, then suddenly became serious. “I'll keep an eye on you, Vercetti.” He winked at him as his last co-worker passed him, then he left the estate with his team.

When they finally were alone (at the time Lance was cleaning up the cassette mess), Tommy reluctantly let go of Ken, who looked at him narrowly.

“Sex tapes, really?” He raised an eyebrow at the man in disbelief. “You still amaze me, you know?”

“It was the first thing that occurred to me,” he sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes.

“Are your thoughts only spinning around this topic?” he asked immediately, clearly teasing him for fun.

“No,” he replied, looking at him. “What's important right now is that my plan worked and nothing else, alright?” He shrugged, then headed for the stairs, wanting to explain things to Lance.

However, he managed to be detained before his foot even touched the first step. He turned to Ken, who held him by the arm as if he wanted to tell him something important.

“I know why Arsen let it go so easily today,” he confessed, peering behind Tommy, to make sure that Lance wouldn't eavesdrop on them. He looked undecided, so Vercetti guided him to the corridor that led to the basement. If he couldn't take care of what he planned, he would solve the other problem, while informing Ken about his considerable discovery.

“As a policeman, he should have smothered us, and yet he ignored all circumstantial evidence that there was indeed a massacre.” He analyzed Arsen's behavior, then with a reluctant admission, “I don't get it, Ken.”

“He probably didn't want to investigate the matter so much, because he was with other officers who under normal conditions would continue to cross-questioning us.” He walked right next to Tommy, gesticulating at the same time. “I learned that Diaz was holding two Arsen's brothers, but he didn't know where exactly, so he was kept short by him. One of his ill-considered moves, which Diaz wouldn't like, would have resulted in the death of his brothers, which he wanted to avoid. In short, Diaz's death was in his favor.”

They stopped before this unfortunate painting. Vercetti looked at Ken, not expecting him to acquire so much information so quickly.

“I won't delve with how you acquired this knowledge…” He removed the portrait from the wall, putting it on the floor. “It’s important that thanks to this, we know what to do now and how much we can gain from it.” Vercetti smiled at the lawyer, who tilted his head, not understanding what the man meant.

Tommy, holding one hand on the door handle, the other grabbed Ken's arm, pulling him a bit closer, telling him that, “A job well  done always pleases me” He opened the door, and they both saw two men sitting on the stairs. They quickly got up and stood in front of them, after nodding their heads in greeting.

* * *

  
After returning from North Point Mall, in the mansion Tommy found Ken, sitting on the main stairs by himself. When the lawyer saw him, he approached  with no delay.

“Where's the rest?” Tommy asked, surprised. He briefed everyone that he would come back in a dozen or so minutes, and they didn't wait for him anyway? At least he could always count on Ken.

“They said they had things to take care of,” he explained, “Avery asked me to tell you he would call you again soon.”

“Okay.” He nodded, remembering something after a moment, “What about our two new friends?”

“Pretty well, I managed to convince them not to contact anyone until we let them.” He smiled cunningly and asked, “What are your plans for them?”

“I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something,” he paused for a moment, then added, “Everything in its own time.” Then the sound of the phone interrupted their conversation.

 _“Hey, Tommy! As you are oversensitive about my safety, I decided to inform you that I'm leaving with my friends for a few days from Vice City, just touring, okay?”_ It sounded quite suspiciously for him, but he shouldn't behave like her father, just like her friend, right?

“And what type of people are you going with?” Before he could stop his misdoubt, he asked a question which he regretted after a second.

 _“I know my dad told you to watch over me, but you won't become my chaperon, huh?”_ Tommy always could feel when Mercedes was teasing him. And it was that time again.

“No, Mercy, I won’t become someone like that, you have my word,” he assured before hung up.

Tommy sighed heavily, then looked at apparently thoughtful Ken and said that they might be gathering because he was tired of sitting in the same place.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess,” he said after a moment when he couldn’t take it anymore. The feeling of guilt was eating him from the inside again. It began to frankly worry him, but of course, no doctor would be able to help him in this case.

“I’ve been in this shit longer than I know you,” he said carelessly, looking at Tommy, who had stopped in front of the car parked in the driveway. “And as you can see, I've been doing fine so far, haven't I?”

“I didn't mean the business,” he corrected himself, feeling unexplained anxiety as he thought about the matter he wanted to straighten with Ken. “Only that situation with…”

“With pretending that we're lovers?” he finished for him, shaking his head with amusement. “Tommy, as long as it's easier for us to pass the law this way, I don't really mind. The less paperwork for me, the better.” Tommy looked at him in disbelief. He didn't expect Ken to look at this matter from this angle. He suspected he would be against, by telling him to never invent such an absurd backup plan again. But, surprisingly, Ken just allowed for further ambiguous behavior on his part. Did he miss something important that he hadn't noticed before? Any sign, suggestion, insinuation? Tommy didn't know anymore and felt slightly lost in his own thoughts, which rarely happened to him.

* * *

  
“I ain’t imposing anything on you, Tommy,” he sighed patiently, but a little tired of the fact that they still didn't get in the car. They were standing right beside it while arguing. “I would only like to suggest that you could limit the use of the violence to innocent people because it won't help us at all.”

“Whatever,” he snarled carelessly without intend to change his methods. So far, convincing people to his reasons by force was working more efficiently than using words that they obviously didn't understand the meaning of.

When Tommy wanted to propose to going now, he saw Ken suddenly pull his gun out, aiming right at him.

“Ken, what the fuck are you doing?! Lower this damn pistol or…” The sound of the bullet drowned out Tommy's further words. He turned away and at his feet spotted a dead member of the Diaz's gang. Had he been in the trunk of the car all this time?

“Oh damn,” he cursed, unable to get anything else out of himself.

He looked at Ken, who had already dropped the weapon, but he kept his grasp of the gun firmly. “No offense, but didn’t you just say we weren’t gonna be violent?” he asked with irony, wanting to somehow ease Ken’s mind, who was looking like he had the heart in his mouth.

“It was self-defense, not violence, okay?” he said hastily, “What will we do with him now?”, he asked in awe.

“The same as with the rest.” He shrugged, looking at the unconvinced lawyer. “Leave it to me, I'll take care of it when I come back here later.” Tommy pulled the guy back into the trunk, then got in another car. After a moment, Ken joined him, and this time he smiled at him.

 


	7. Confusion, helplessness and willingness to act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so:  
> Next chapter will have more information about Matthew Arsen; maybe some short background story, I don't know yet.  
> I won't write much about Cubans missions, because I don't see a reason for it.

On the day of returning to Vice City, the first thing Mercedes did was a favor for Tommy, by spending the evening with her friends with members of the band Love Fist. She did not hide the fact that she liked their music and really enjoyed her time in the company of funny Scots. In spite of that, her thoughts during the meeting were still whirling around a policeman who, from a certain event, swept her off her feet.

She remembered everything as if it was yesterday. She came back that day on foot, hoping that a short walk in the cold air would clear her mind of the loud music that still played in her mind, despite leaving the club. Her friends were worried about her, but she assured them that nothing bad would happen to her. How unwise she acted! She still couldn't believe that alcohol had fooled her this much! It was enough that she entered a dark alley, at the same time being a shortcut to her apartment, for some suspicious man to accosted her. The hooded man tried to snatch her purse from her hands, which she couldn't let happen. With her screams and cry for help, she at first only drew the attention of a stray dog who didn't react in any way.

After a moment of scrambling, she heard a firm and threatening voice that made the  thief to-be immediately froze. In a few seconds, the policeman wrapped the man in handcuffs and held him tight. Then he offered her a ride home. Mercedes, on average, remembered what was going on, most likely she had dropped off in the car and woke up only on the spot. Before she thanked him and said goodbye, she asked about his name. “Matthew”, he replied with a charming smile. She never saw him again.

Therefore, at the first opportunity, she asked Tommy to introduce her to handsome blond. She didn't have to wait long for a phone call from a policeman with an invitation to a date at a renowned restaurant.

Matthew turned out to be a real gentleman and equally gallant companion. He came for her at six o'clock, he greeted her, kissing her hand. The restaurant in which they had a reservation was located in the city center.

* * *

  
Their first date went perfectly until they could hear the screams of people, explosions and gunfire from afar. Everyone in the restaurant immediately stood up or leaned out from behind their seats, trying to see through the windows, to come to know what or who caused chaos on the street. Mercedes stood behind Arsen, putting her hands on his shoulders in a gesture of concern. After a moment, to their surprise, they saw Tommy on a motorcycle — like in slow motion — with one hand on the steering wheel and the other with a pistol, from which he shot at passers-by and other vehicles he passed. Then he turned into another street, which made them lose sight of him, but the confusion he left behind couldn't compare himself to anything else.

Not even a minute passed, and Matthew headed for the door, apparently wanting to stop the madman from destroying half of the city. He was stopped, however, by the firm voice of Mercedes, who, with irritation on her face and with head raised high, returned to their table.

“If you leave now, you can dream on about the second meeting!”

The blond after a few seconds sat down again in front of Mercedes. It was difficult for him to get rid of this obsession with his work. He sensed that the best thing to do was to change his priorities. He was currently planning to win Mercy's heart, which he takes seriously.

Without wasting unnecessary time on internal reflections, he looked at the girl who stared at the view outside of the window.

“You mentioned that you like to travel,” he started the topic, thus gaining her attention. “Have you been somewhere lately?” he asked, watching as the girl brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I went with my friends for a few days to the small town next to Vice City,” she replied cheerfully with a twinkle in her eye. “I have never had such a good time!”

“What did you like the most?”

“Definitely the number of diverse clubs.” She took a sip of wine, then added, “I like to have fun in local clubs, but after a while, people get used to people and decor. I think that some variation from time to time is good.”

“I would gladly go to a club of your choice,” he said honestly, hoping that they would be able to spend some time together at one.

“I know just the place, dear.” She winked at him, which caused a smile on the face of a policeman who hoped he would be able to take more time off from work.

When the waiter brought their order, they began to eat, while talking about loose topics that skirted the topic of Arsen's work with a wide circle.

“Are you going to Love Fist concert?” he asked, seeing a passing car with an advertisement informing about the exact date of the event and the price of tickets.

Mercedes shrugged slightly, then leaned her elbows on the table. “At first I wanted to, but now I do not know it myself,” she said uncertainly, staring at the view outside of the window.

“Why?” he asked surprised, not expecting the girl's desire to avoid the concert of such a famous rock band.

“I don't think I want to just stand in a crowd of sweaty people for a few hours, where I will be poked every now and then, or worse, getting hit on by someone.” She shuddered, apparently losing her appetite because she pushed the plate away and grabbed a glass of wine instead.

“Oh, I see. So that's the problem,” he said with a sad smile, “You know, the same time could be used much nicer.” He winked at her, and after a moment gestured to the waiter.

He paid for the meal and drinks and then went out of the restaurant with Mercedes. On the way back, they talked about many interesting topics that made them into a cheerful and relaxing mood. Matthew didn't pay any attention to anyone except Mercy. Because of his ignorance, he didn't notice the fight they had passed, where two policemen tried to calm down the crowd of onlookers. As it also escaped him, he was followed by the driver in the red van all the way back to the Mercedes apartment.

* * *

  
Ken sat in his office, once again putting the pen aside, knowing that he couldn't do anything productive today. Fortunately, he didn't have much work, at least he thought that in the morning before Sonny called him. The lawyer would never loudly admit that sometimes he was really afraid of his own cousin. But he was more worried about Tommy. He hadn't seen or heard of him for several days. Was it possible that he was handling things so smoothly and without much difficulty? If so, it was good.

These few days allowed Ken to have deep reflections from which he had longed to escape, but he couldn't do this when, with his actions, he denied the decisions he made in his head. Really, what was he thinking when he talked so readily about playing lovers? Admittedly, he felt that he was drawn to Tommy on every possible occasion, but he tried to drown out his desire. He didn't think Vercetti would truly reciprocate his feelings, after all, who was Ken compared to many attractive women in Vice City? Also, he wasn't even sure about Tommy's orientation. Despite these doubts, his behavior still gave him a lot to think about. Like how each of his contingency plans was associated with him. Creating an alibi? Ken was an excuse. Broken CCTV? Common sex tape. He had no idea what to do or how to behave with Vercetti. All that remained to him was observation, which was also an inseparable part of his job.

He sighed heavily and rested his forehead on the edge of the desk, trying to focus on anything that didn't revolve around Tommy. However, it wasn't that easy, especially if someone doesn't knock on the door before entering. Again.

“Something's wrong, Ken?” He heard Tommy's voice and didn't really feel it was the best time to interact with him.

He raised his head, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. “I'm just tired,” he said quietly and asked, “What brings you here?”

The man put his glasses on again and watched the black-haired man lean with his hands on the desk, biting his lower lip as if he had difficulty finding the right words. Could Lance have failed again? Or maybe something happened to Mercedes, and they needed his assist? Well, whatever Tommy wanted from him, he was going to try and help him.

“Mitch insisted I bring you to the bar. Apparently, he wants to get to know you,” he finally said, which left Ken out of all worries.

“Hmm? What's wrong with that? Tomorrow I am free if you like this date.” He adjusted his glasses, putting the papers aside to give all of his attention to Tommy, who sat down in the chair near a window.

“It's just... I have the impression that literally, everyone in Vice City knows about our alleged relationship. Kent Paul used this information to counter me, the members of Love Fist wanted to know the hot details of our supposed affair, and Mitch, who expressed the will to know you, remarked that the family would always be tolerant. And for this, I have been experiencing strange déjà vu for the last few days, which are confusing like hell and it's fucking with my brain.” He raised his hands in the air in frustration looking confused and barely alive, and his eyes quickly jumped from one place to another. It was clearly evident that he could use a good rest, but as Ken sensed, the man didn't just have him in the world of time.

“Ah! And Lance, if I could forget about him! He called me a few times with his problems with me and apparently, none of my calming words came to him."

After his tirade, there was a short silence, which was interrupted by Ken's cautious words.

“Sonny called me. He's not happy with your actions in the city.” He stood up and walked slowly to Tommy, who was holding his face in hands, apparently trying to calm down.

Ken put a hand on the man's shoulder, wanting to support him in some way. “He called me to,” Tommy said briefly, thereby signaling that he didn't want to talk about it.

They were silent for a moment until they continued talking about Mitch. The main question was, “What to do so that the meeting and their behavior towards each other would come out naturally and reliably?"”

* * *

  
“How do I look?” he asked, stroking the jacket material, then looked at Tommy.

“And what does it matter?” He slammed the car door and joined Ken on the sidewalk.

“I do have to look good, don't i?”  he joked, smiling from ear to ear. Tommy's reactions at times were amusing him too much. Especially when Tommy, with irritation or confusion, couldn't comprehend the meaning of his words.

The man gave him a look from head to toe, then, catching him in the waist, he said, “In that case, I must admit that you look stunning.” Before Ken could process the fact that he was complimented, they found themselves in the middle of Greasy Chopper.

“So this is that famous lawyer!” They heard Mitch's loud voice as soon as they approached him. “What's your name, my boy?”

“Ken Rosenberg.” They shook hands, and Tommy sat down at the bar to order drinks for both of them.

“Mitch Baker,” he introduced himself, studying the lawyer. “Can I count on you the same as on Tommy if necessary?” Ken looked over his shoulder at Vercetti, who nodded quickly.

“Yes.” He smiled pleasantly at the man, then pulling his card out of his jacket pocket to hand it to Mitch.

“In that case, welcome to the family.” He slapped him on the back, before going to the billiard table, where his gang members were playing.

Tommy wanted to join the men right away, but he noticed Ken looking nervously at him as he sat down next to him.

“What's up, Ken?” He asked, not understanding his sudden nervousness.

“I can't play pool,” he murmured embarrassed, grabbing a glass of alcohol in his hands.

“So this is the perfect opportunity for you to learn,” the dark-haired man announced, staring at Ken attentively as he took the drink away after a few sips.

“Don't you think that it will be extremely unsuitable in the company of heterosexual motorcyclists when we both will be standing at an empty table?” he muttered, watching the other people in the bar for a moment.

When they emptied their glasses, Tommy leaned towards Ken, putting his hand on his thigh. “Mitch wanted to meet you, so no, it won't be inappropriate when I take on the responsibility of teaching you to play billiards, Rosie.” He squeezed lightly his leg as he spoke the last word, which seemed to Ken improperly intimate.

“Okay, so be it,” he sighed resignedly, “Don't just complain after that I'm bad at it!”

“I wouldn't dare,” he said jokingly, getting up from his seat and pulling Ken to the outlying billiard table that was in the corner of the room.

As they passed Mitch and his crew, Tommy saw the man winking at him with a smile, apparently not minding the temporary lack of conversation. They'll find time later. After all, how could they play with his buddies if the lawyer didn't even know the basic rules of the game?

“Ken, you're holding it wrong,” he informed the man, seeing him trying to learn how to hold a stick.

He laid out the billiard balls in the right places with the help of a triangle, then walked over to Ken. He stood behind him and began to set him in the ideal position for a targeted shot. He straightened one leg more backward, and the one in the front slightly bent. Then he instructed the lawyer how to hold the stick. He noted that only the hand in the back served to aim and apply force in the shot, the rest of the body had to remain still. He watched Ken make his first move. Then Tommy drew his attention to a few things he did wrong. Seeing that the man quickly caught himself in the game, he began to explain to him the rules, what was considered as fouls and mentioned briefly about the billiard balls themselves.

They played a short match, during which Tommy corrected the lawyer's stance from time to time, praised him for accurate and correct shots, and cast some amused glances as he pushed the ball out of the table. Despite the initial reluctance of Ken, at the end of the game, it was obvious that he was having a good time. He laughed every now and then, joked and enjoyed himself when he was getting better and better. He didn't care about the people around, who were giving them curious glances at some points. He also seemed to forget about Mitch, who was currently sitting at the bar drinking with other motorcyclists.

At the moment Ken put the stick down, there was a peal of loud thunder, followed by total darkness. There were screams of surprise and voices of service that yelled at each other, trying to outshout the customers and the rain at the same time. Apparently, there was a power outage.

“Ken? You're here?” he asked, trying to sharpen his eyesight, which was extremely difficult in this pitch-darkness.

“Yeah,” Ken said reassuringly, putting his hand in the direction from which the man's voice came from. “What? Are you afraid of the dark, Tommy?” he asked, leaning against the billiard table.

“I see... or rather hear that jokes are still holding on to you.” Ken's hand came across Tommy's shirt and after a moment stayed on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he said, but there was no hint of repentance in his voice. “I feel like nothing can ruin my good mood today!”

“It pleases me immensely.” Ken wasn’t sure if they were honest or sarcastic words. It was harder to guess when he wasn't able to see his face.

They stayed in silence for a short moment, until Ken felt Tommy draw heavily to him, embracing him carefully in his waist. The lawyer swallowed hard, cursing in his mind for how much he didn't mind such close contact with him, whose perfume scent reached his nostrils, causing a momentary haze.

“Tommy, what're you doing?” he asked, bemused, adjusting the glasses that slid a little from his nose.

“I don't know.” He heard after a moment of quietness. “Pardon me,” he mumbled solemnly and moved away slightly, obviously wanting to let go of the lawyer. However, Ken didn't allow it by putting his hands on Tommy's shoulders, and then he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back to himself.

Tommy, after a few seconds, put his head on Ken's shoulder, who was absolutely sure that he was currently smiling foolishly. For such moments, he was really glad that he had the opportunity to meet Vercetti, a man who was more and more raging. And if his guesses were true, not only he expected something more than the friendship they shared now.

When the electricity started to work again, Ken was invited to play with Baker's motorcyclists by one of them. Tommy and Mitch were talking, sitting at the bar and watching the lawyer slowly win. “Beginner's happiness,” commented the man who lost to him.

* * *

  
“He’s confusing me," he stated helplessly, not knowing how else to describe his helplessness in this aspect of life. - It's just unnecessarily messing with my head! I'm doing stupid things that make me feel even more lost!

“Confusion is part of it, dear. That’s how you find out if something’s there.” She pointed to the area where his heart was.

The only answer to her words was a heavy sigh that was clearly an end of the topic.

“By the way, how are things with Arsen?” he asked, having enough to talk about his own problems and at the same time being curious about how the policeman treats his current girlfriend, Mercedes.

The girl immediately began to talk about her first two dates with a “perfect gentleman”, as the blonde put it. It didn't take long for Tommy to find out some pretty interesting facts about the man.

 


	8. Face to Face with the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm sorry for the long delay? 
> 
> Yeah, I know... but better late than never, right?
> 
> Okay, so it happened because my beta didn't have time (she's studying reaaally hard) to check this chapter, and she apologized to me many times.  
> SO, to be clear, I'm going to return with some new chapters after 15th April. I'm really sorry, but I don't have a choice. I don't want to look for another beta, cause working with my current is the best thing that happened to me.
> 
> So, please be patient, okay? ♥ I'm not going to abandon this fanfiction, so you don't have to worry! My beta and I just need some time, that's all.  
>  ~~(School is exhausting, isn't it?)~~

  
“Why are _my brothers_ working for _you_ , Vercetti? Hmm? Can you kindly explain it to me?” Ken glanced quickly at Tommy. He didn't seem surprised by Arsen's visit. Tommy looked like he  expected the policeman from the very morning.

Just after the policeman, two of Tommy's people ran into the room, looking very confused. They hastily explained that they didn't want to let the man into the building, but he showed them his police badge, and they weren't sure how they should act without making trouble for Vercetti. Tommy sent them away immediately, saying that they acted correctly for this kind of situation. When they left, he focused on the clearly agitated officer. His hands were clenched in fists as if he tried to refrain from using violence; keeping an eye on Vercetti in return.

Tommy, in a calm voice, began to explain to Arsen why his brothers were working for him. He also mentioned that he instructed them to live in his residence for some time. He didn't want to risk their lives unnecessarily. Theoretically, somewhere in the city there still could be a few people from the now-defunct Diaz's gang. And he didn't plan to lose two competent people only because of the revenge of some pricks.

Tommy's explanation didn't help much, because Arsen interrupted him now and then, asking further questions and commenting on every decision Vercetti made. Ken felt like being in a Spanish melodrama where nobody really ever came to an agreement or compromise.

“Then why wouldn't they contact me after you had released them do generously, hmm? You didn't accidentally forbid them since you're so afraid that someone from the Diaz's gang will kill them? That's why you think that it would be better if they aren't allowed to leave the walls of your magnificent mansion? Do you really think you're doing me a favor, or what? You don't even know how much it took for me to keep your fucking assault on Diaz and his people undercover !” Tommy sat still impassive while Matthew went beet red due to his anger.

“Oh, is that so?” Tommy's eyes were sparkling with amusement as if he were watching his favorite comedy. “We know well that you did what you could, but nothing would come to light, because Diaz's death sits right with you.” The policeman opened his mouth to most probably deny such judgments, but quickly changed his mind and fell silent for a short moment, biting his lip firmly and staring stubbornly at the floor.

“We know your ‘previous life’ in Liberty City too,” The lawyer confessed, folding his arms. “We won't let you tell us the same lies you constantly feed your colleagues.” Ken smiled, seeing the shock on the policeman's face, who apparently didn't expect them to do research about his private life.

When they heard Arsen's nervous and quiet laughter, they looked at each other and then back at the man who looked as if he was going through some breakdown. Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long for the policeman to calm down.

“You sure you feel good?” Tommy said with a sneer. “I wouldn't want you walking around my residence, spreading unnecessary concern..”

“The same estate you got through the murders? No doubt, that's something to brag about so proudly, Vercetti,” he growled under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“Watch out what you say and to whom,” Ken warned him, “Tommy is a generous man, a civic-minded man, but he doesn't appreciate being called a killer, officer. Especially when someone's else's actions are attributed to him.” Arsen looked at him puzzled and confused by his attitude. Apparently, he didn't expect such a reaction, as well as the hostility he heard.

In contrast, Tommy was positively surprised by Ken's words. Apart from the moment at the police station, Ken had never defended him before so eagerly. They both knew exactly what kind of man he was, but the lawyer was still putting on this whole show with ‘innocent and misunderstood Tommy Vercetti’ as if it was a matter of honor.

“Answering your previous question, no, I didn't forbid  contacting you.” Tommy straightened up in his chair, glancing at Ken's hands clenching his desk. “You can meet them at any time.” Before Arsen could answer, Tommy leaned his elbows on the desk and sowed the seed of uncertainty in the policeman's head in just one sentence.

“However, the question remains whether William and Michael will want to have anything to do with you after all you have done to them.” After these words, came a moment of tense silence. Ken waited for the next outburst of anger, but the only thing they saw was a look full of pain and guilt from Arsen, who after a few seconds left in a hurry from the mansion.

Ken sat on the desk, next to Tommy, who was smiling at him for an unknown to the lawyer reason. His eyes had some incomprehensible aspect. Like a new feeling. Ken couldn't identify it, though, so he stopped after a moment, focusing entirely on what had intrigued him earlier in the conversation between Tommy and Arsen.

“Why did you lie?” The man's face hasn't changed, and he still looked satisfied with the result of the whole event.

“Uncertainty and guilt are highly unpleasant sensations, Ken,” he announced vaguely, then with a malicious smile added, “They will begin to eat him from the inside, and when he won't be able to endure them... he'll come back here.”

“I’d rather not,” The lawyer murmured to himself, but loud enough for Tommy to hear. “Actually, how did he find out that William and Michael are working for you?”

“After Lance couldn't do his job well, I went to the Front Page Café with them. What a coincidence it was that Arsen happened to have a date with Mercedes there,” he explained briefly, while getting up from the chair. “You know what, Ken? I have a feeling  we will be grateful when we tell her a bit about our not so holy policeman.”

“Maybe she will be able to suppress  his bad temper,” Ken said as they left the building. “Honestly, I didn't expect something like that from him. He seemed  a calm and collected man.” He shrugged, not bothering too much about the harmless policeman.

“He cares about his family, even if he was the one who broke their relationship,” he said amused as they got into the car.

“So he knows about that, and yet he dared to blame you for it?” He snorted under his breath, not trusting Arsen's absurd behavior. “And he had the audacity to insult you shortly after  he wanted the why-s and wherefore-s. Evidently, his anger had completely taken his mind away.”

Tommy didn't answer his words. However, when he stopped at the nearest traffic lights, his right hand from the gearbox shifted to Ken's thigh for a short moment. His startle at the contact was clearly visible.

Since the ill-fated meeting with Mitch, nothing more between Ken and Tommy has happened. Of course, he didn't mind the slow development of relationships, but at times he felt that they were moving away from each other or going back to a business relationship. He didn't like the fact that so far they hadn't talked seriously about their feelings or about anything that was related to the direction in which their acquaintance was heading. Uncertainty tormented Ken, and he sincerely hoped that when the situation in Vice City  calmed down, everything between him and Tommy would be cleared up.

* * *

  
Mercedes closed the door after she had just said goodbye to the two men. She returned to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room, to pour something stronger for herself to drink. Then she sat down with a glass in hand on the windowsill and tucked her legs up. While watching the traffic and people on the sidewalks, she began to think about what Tommy and Rosie had told her.

From what she learned, a few years ago Matthew and his brothers — William and Michael — moved from Liberty City to Vice City. According to the information Ken acquired, the leadership moved Arsen to the new department because of the events that took place in Liberty City. His last major action ended with the death of his partner, with whom he was on a mission to search the residence of one of the best-known drug dealers. Journalists, as well as the television there, didn't give peace to the services, so the head of the police decided that the best solution would be to send Matt out of all the hustle and bustle for some time. Of course, he was unable to part with the brothers, so they moved out together.

‘For some time’ changed to a few years and, according to Tommy, Matthew wasn't planning to return to Liberty City. Was he still being gnawed by the bad memories of that period? Or maybe he was still blaming himself for his partner's death? She wasn't sure. After all, it wasn't that she could ask Matt for details of his past; they didn't know each other long enough for that kind of question to be appropriate.

Since he was already the captain (so she suspected after what power and influence he has on his colleagues, she didn't know the police ranks, so she didn't have 100% certainty), it meant that he quickly acclimated to life in Vice City. The cases he dealt with usually didn't take him much time. At least that's what Ken said, who somehow got access to police reports. What surprised him the most was the amount of Arsen's work over these years. He didn't use the holidays he had at all. He worked all week, of course including weekends. Many of the reports that Matthew himself wrote pointed out that he often spent all nights at the police station and in the field. Mercy suspected that the man was too devoted to his work, but she didn't expect workaholism! Ever since they met, he spent at least two days a week with her. Not including the evenings, when he returned from service straight to her apartment, to spend time together for a few hours.

Matthew still didn't let her know how he treated his brothers. How can you isolate yourself from your own family? She couldn't imagine that she would be able to do something like this to her dad. Perhaps there was something more about to it. Maybe she missed some information in their two-hour discussion. A clearly negative attitude towards Matt from Ken didn't help Mercy to learn something objective. Tommy mostly didn't speak or just added a brief mention some things.

Obviously, there was nothing else to do for her but getting answers from the source itself.

* * *

  
“Idiots! Incompetent morons!” Tommy heard Arsen's furious scream when he and Jones had managed to run away from the police station. “How can no one care about a stranger in a police uniform, huh?! This isn't your first day the in job, you all know the procedure for fuck’s sake!!”

They reached the car, deftly avoiding the policemen chasing them. Tommy hurriedly started the engine, not wanting anything more than to get out of the officers' eyes. On the way to Jones' new hideout, a visit to Pay ‘n’ Spray was a must.

“Watch out!” If Jones's warning came to him about even a second later, he would most likely end up without an ear. Arsen tried to shoot him with a fucking shotgun!

He pressed the gas to the top and, to his displeasure, the policeman managed to avoid a head-on collision with the mask of his car.

“That was close!” Jones commented while fastening his seat belts nervously, probably not believing in Tommy's ability at driving. “That policeman looked like he knew you.”

Vercetti looked at him as they entered the service station. “Cause he knows me,” he said shortly, “too well for my own liking.”

* * *

  
“Things are starting to come together nicely here.” Vercetti paced the room, satisfied with the recent events.

“What's the plan, Tommy?” Ken asked at once with verve to action.

“The plan is that you will let me think, so be quiet,” he growled at him, but quickly restrained himself. “Anyhow, we need a driver.”

“Tommy, I'll do it. I can drive.” offered the lawyer, while getting up. After a moment, however, he was pushed aside by Phil, who was particularly amused by Ken's willingness to participate in the robbery.

“You want Hillary, mister. Not some smart-talking law school chump. Hilary's the real deal. You ain't never seen anyone drive so fast. I'll give him a call here.” Cassidy grabbed the phone from the desk and, after dialing the number, began to talk to the potential driver, explaining to him the whole situation.

Tommy glanced briefly at Ken, who sat down again on the couch, not seeming to be satisfied with the outcome. Of course, he saw that Cassidy's insult had made him angry, but he couldn't defend him now. He needed professional people for this job, and he didn't intend to ruin it because the man couldn't sit quietly. Why Ken become so talkative for the last few days? Slowly, he was beginning to play on his nerves, but he didn't comment on it until he was able to calm him down.

“What'd he say?” he asked the moment Cassidy hung up and put the phone back in place. At the same time, Ken stood up and came to them, waiting for news.

“Well, he'll do it, no problem. Well, there might be a little problem — see, he has abandonment issues.” He shook his head. “Seems he won't work for anyone who can't beat him. Something to do with his momma. Anyway, he wants to race you first, said he'd meet you outside…”

So in other words, it was time for some racing.

* * *

  
“You don't want to be in trouble with Tommy, believe me.” For five minutes she tried to persuade him to try to get a relative agreement with a man. Unfortunately, it went extremely reluctantly, and she slowly began to fear that her good intentions wouldn't do much good in this case.

As soon as she entered the Police Headquarters, Matthew didn't look pleased. Especially after she asked him for a serious conversation. She saw how reluctantly he took her to his office, then closed the door, making sure no one of his colleagues was around.

Their discussion slowly turned into a dispute, which further stressed her.

“I can take care of myself, Mercy,” he assured her, frowning in slight annoyance.

“But you don't know what Tommy is capable of if someone stands in his way!” she denied, feeling that Matthew was taking down the threat he was slowly attracting to himself.

The man dropped the folders on the desk, which echoed dully around the room. Then he looked at the woman seriously, as if considering her as another trouble.

“Believe me, I know,” he said in a low voice with a hint of exasperation. “Vercetti rummaged in my private life, just to show how much I'm fucked up, and I can't do anything about it!” He slammed his hands over the desk, hunching as he sat down behind it again.

“So wouldn't it be better for you if you tried to communicate with him and reach a compromise?” she asked cautiously, trying to somehow help the man with his problems, which he didn't share with anyone. After all, self-sufficiency also had its limits, right?

“How, in your opinion, a policeman can work with a murderer?” he asked coldly, his gaze clearly showing the distance he was feeling to her right now. A cold and unpleasant shiver run through her body while seeing her boyfriend like _that_. She didn't expect such a reserve for her. Where were all the feelings that they shared between themselves?

“Yes, as you did at the beginning, right after meeting Tommy,” she said, regaining her self-confidence and remembering the moments in which Tommy and Matthew could even joke, like some old friends. However, all this was possible before Diaz's death and the newly acquired freedom of Matt's brothers.

“Impossible concept,” he replied shortly, continuing to segregate folders with documents of wanted criminals.

Did he not even be able to postpone work for a moment? He had a lunch break now, and yet he did paperwork. Did he eat at all? How about sleeping? Mercy looked at her boyfriend with a painful look at the effects of his workaholism. Dark sacks under the eyes, which under the fluorescent light looked really nightmarish. His eyes were cloudy and indistinct, and his hands trembled every few seconds as if he has already had the  10th coffee.

She didn't know how to pull him away from work, which slowly exhausted him. Why did he feel the need to perform a hundred and fifty percent of the norm, instead of, how most employees got, one hundred and fewer? As such pressure and hustle and bustle at the headquarters, she didn't see. Only around Matt, she could feel this stressful and uncomfortable atmosphere. She wasn't surprised at all that the rest of the police officers had been steadfastly avoiding his office.

“Or maybe it's not really about me, but about him, hmm?” he asked himself, and after a while added, “Are you worried that because of my behavior, he'll tell you to limit contact with me, hmm?” He smiled at her in a way that Mercedes didn't like.

She wanted to deny, explain what really bothered her, but she couldn't find the right words. Such that would convince a man to her genuine concern. She had so many positive feelings for him, so why couldn't he understand that she wanted to take care of him and help him? In love, both sides should support each other, share all aspects of life.

Her and Matt's relationship in no way resembled this by definition. Despite his efforts, the man was still self-contained, he avoided unpleasant subjects; he didn't even mention his family to her. Mercy learned everything from Tommy and Ken. So how could Matthew be suspicious of her, that she did everything from someone else's orders? Didn't he see how these untrue accusations were hurting her?

And the worst thing was that he took her silence as a confirmation to his words.

“Maybe it'll be better if you didn't have to choose at all? Who am I, an ordinary policeman, compared to Vercetti, huh?” He snorted under his breath and shook his head disgustedly. “Now I know that it was only one big waste of time. We should break up.”

Without looking behind, but before he left the office, he said, “Sorry, I have to get back to work.”

Mercedes just wanted to warn him. She was worried about him, afraid that if he got into Tommy's black books, the man wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Maybe even kill him. What was it for, if Matthew had given up on the first small problem in a relationship? Break up? Did she really deserve it?

* * *

  
“That's what you were after a ‘professional driver’, eh?” Ken folded his arms and leaned back against the wall next to the door Tommy had just walked in.

Vercetti felt like leaving immediately and not coming back. He regretted coming here to meet him after the robbery. He could just as well rest from the lawyer for a few days, enjoying the relative peace of mind while he had the opportunity. Unfortunately, it turned out that his plan was good but still it went amiss. He thought that he would meet Ken, talk a little and maybe spend a nice time together. Those were his expectations. But the only thing that greeted him was the upcoming quarrel. Why was it so difficult for them to communicate with each other? Whenever he has the impression that they're on the right track, he turns out to be completely wrong. Slowly it began to irritate him. Why could their emotional relationship not develop as well as the business one?

“What do you mean, Ken?” he sighed irritably, touching his own head. He felt an impending migraine and didn't like it a bit.

Ken raised his eyebrows, his lips curling in an unfriendly grimace. He clenched his hands tightly in the pockets of his jacket, trying to calm down a little.

“What I mean is that you continue to disregard my skills and treat me like dirt as if I couldn't do anything well. You don't have enough faith in me to entrust me with any more important jobs.” His words were filled with sorrow and a kind of sadness. “Everyone with a driving license is able to drive around the building, you know that, right? Why did you need Hilary at all if you were better than him anyway? I don't see the logic here, Tommy.”

Vercetti stared at Ken for a long moment, as if he had seen him for the first time in his life. He had never felt such anger, bitterness, and a letdown in his voice . He sounded as if he had disappointed him. But what could Tommy do about it? He couldn't risk Ken's health, he needed him alive. Without such a lawyer as him, it wouldn't be long before he would be sent to prison for several unfortunate years. The fear was doing him no good either. He wouldn't go back to the can not even for all the tea in China. So many wasted years... Tommy couldn't afford more. Couldn't, didn't want to and didn't intend to.

“Well, I get it. Maybe I didn't really think about it.” He put his pride aside for the first time and let go of Ken's further convictions. “However, it doesn't change the fact that if I had to make the same decision for the second time, I would still not risk your life.”

“Oh, really? How _sweet_ of you, Tommy.” His forced smile clearly disturbed Tommy, who then approached him. “Funny how this rule doesn't apply into your own life.”

He wanted to reassure Ken in some way, assure him that it wasn't his lack of faith in his skills, but that he was worried about him. That Ken will be harmed, or worst of all — killed. He didn't want to let this happen. Especially now, when he began to slowly understand his feelings for him.

Vercetti wanted to embrace Ken, to feel again what it was like to be close to him. To his dissatisfaction, however, it wasn't a mutual desire.

“Let me go!” Ken snarled, and then he broke free of his embrace and said, “I'm sick of you.”

Tommy watched as he headed for the exit from the club. He felt helpless and didn't know what to do in this situation. How could he interpret Ken's behavior? Furthermore, he didn't understand why his conscience reminded of itself just now.

* * *

  
Matthew parked the car in the underground parking lot. He left the office after another overtime, during which he didn't succeed. He felt terrible. Not only by confronting Mercedes. Mainly because of his well-being and physical condition. He was completely exhausted, and his headache. Probably because of excess of caffeine he drank today. And where was its beneficial effect, huh?

With a heavy sigh, he stepped out of the car and started walking towards the elevator. After a dozen or so steps he felt that something was wrong. He wanted to turn around and look back, but before he could do it, he heard a quiet but firm voice.

“Stay still, don't look behind and don't you dare to move even an inch.” After a moment he recognized the owner of the voice and couldn't believe the situation.

“Rosenberg?” When he felt the muzzle of the gun at the back of his head, he swallowed.

“You must be a real fool if you think that your attempt to murder Tommy will go so simply unnoticed by anyone,” he announced with anger, each word echoed around the basement.

“You're a lawyer, liar, manipulator, and also a murderer's priest who's constantly hearing his confessions?” He laughed nervously, unable to refrain from mockery. “A man of many professions, I see.”

“Cam Jones told me about it,” he explained shortly, “Tommy has an unhealthy habit of trivializing things and people that threaten his life.”

“So you play as his bodyguard?” He turned to face the man, at the same time feeling the gun lean against his forehead, which still couldn't shut him up. “For a guy who falsified the results of his exams, you forgot about a very important part of underground parking lots.” For a second his eyes rested on cameras in several places before he focused again on the man in front of him.

“CCTV?” he asked innocently and after a while, he spoke again, “I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm not even here.” His smile was unsettling, even frightening, and the look he gave him was drilled into his eyes.

It seemed as if by this one sentence the atmosphere surrounding them has completely changed. At every little sound, his instinct was telling him to look in that direction. However, he couldn't be doing that while the dangerous lawyer was pointing a gun at him. If the people in Vice City thought Tommy Vercetti was terrifying, it was obvious that they had never dealt with the furious and envious Ken Rosenberg. Last time Matthew felt such tension and uncertainty during his last action in Liberty City. However, even then, his life wasn't as directly threatened as it was at the moment. No one has ever managed to shock him so much. He had never allowed anyone to do this before, to put him in a dead end situation, where the only option of surviving was to agree to all conditions of the tormentor.

Who would have expected from a nervous and at first glance weak lawyer that he was able to commit crimes similar to those of the people he defended in court? He doubted that anyone would know this side of Rosenberg. He suspected that even Vercetti himself wasn't aware of the lawyer's second face.

“Every sinner must bear the consequences of their actions,” he declared with an unfriendly grimace on his face, “Vercetti is no exception!”

“Are you so sure about it? That you would even risk a chance to reconcile with your brothers for that?” Ken threatened him with a menacing gleam in his eye.

“You won't kill me,” he said confidently, surprising himself.

“The only thing that currently protects you is the fact that Mercy likes you,” he replied reluctantly, thus confirming the fact that he wouldn't kill him. At least for now. “And there are things that friends don't do to each other. Not that you would know anything about it,” he snarled while moving away from Arsen.

Matthew turned around when he heard the sound of the engine. After Ken left the parking lot, the officer moved toward the elevator. While pressing the right button, he took a deep breath to ease his dizziness. Probably from the lack of nutritious food, sleep and from excess of negative emotions. He should finally sleep. Like, for ten or twelve hours. Eight didn’t seem sufficient. But sadly, he couldn’t. And he couldn't take it any longer. Eventually, he would lose consciousness in some unsuitable place. And he had enemies in Vice City like _everywhere_. Moments of weaknesses should never appear in his life again. He allowed them to make decisions for him when his brothers were kidnapped and after Diaz's death. Regret and guilt were all he was feeling right now.

Police duties were his priority. If Mercedes couldn't understand it, they just lost their time. Matt liked her in many aspects and even began to imagine their life together in the near future. However, if she put Vercetti's whims in the foreground, he didn't see the point in continuing this relationship. He couldn't feel insecure all the time or worry if by any chance someone had told Mercedes to infiltrate him and the cases he was currently dealing with. Granting the trust of unsuitable people never ended well for him. He vowed to never again allow a disaster in his life.


	9. One step forward

 

In his relationship with Ken, there was a clear difference from the moment of their last quarrel. At first, Tommy didn't believe that the lawyer valued  his words. If he had known about it earlier, he would have tried to put his thoughts and fears into words differently. He didn't expect that talking about his feelings and worries to be  so difficult, or at least for him. Ken clearly didn't have any difficulties with that. In most cases he was the first to express what he couldn't bear anymore. Tommy didn't suspect him of such assertiveness, he always thought he would be more compliant. He should stop assuming what Ken was and what he was not. In the future this kind of approach would possibly bring some misfortune on him.

Ken kept a good distance towards him. He answered only when he had to, and the exchange of their opinions was limited only to things related to work. He also avoided eye contact as well as physical proximity.

Tommy knew he fucked up, but it didn't change the fact that he didn't know how to fix it. He thought about it for a long time, which affected his concentration on his work. He was also beginning to feel tired and a little lost by recent events. But to who could he talk to about his problems? Normally, he would go to Ken, complain a little and let things go. Now, it was impossible. He couldn't turn to anyone else for help, because there were always people who would use gained information against him.

So he decided that for the time being he would keep all emotions inside, and until he found a good idea to come to terms with Ken, he would avoid him for some time. Tommy didn't want to annoy the man more. It ached him badly, whenever he showed up to Ken, the lawyer's great mood and well-being were instantly vanishing. In the meantime of thinking how to reach an agreement with him, he will deal with business that couldn't wait any longer.  


* * *

  
To the dissatisfaction of passers-by, the loud thunder started a serious downpour. People quickly fled under the roofs, into the interiors of shops or hurried to their homes to warm up and properly relax on this Friday evening.

A lawyer, however, stubbornly and hardly stepped on the wet surface, not caring at all about his soaked suit or shoes. He didn't slow down, even when a taxi drove alongside him and splashed his watch on the wrist, which stopped ticking after a few seconds. However, he didn't notice this small inconvenience and knocked on the apartment door unwaveringly.  


* * *

 

“I can't believe that in such weather you decided to visit me!” she cried, surprised, leading the man into her kitchen as she hung the wet jacket on the hook in the hallway.

“Before I left the house it was sunny,” he replied, looking disoriented, as if he hadn't planned this visit at all, and his legs carried him to the destination spontaneously, which was very likely in his current state.

“You got all wet! What if you catch a cold? Hmm, who will look after you then? Tommy has a lot of things on his mind, and I don't think he's enough educated to deal with a sick person! I wouldn't even give him my own cat to look after for one day!” She walked vividly around the man, throwing a towel over his head, and then wrapped him in a warm blanket, so that he wouldn't freeze to death.

“Mercy, but you don't have a cat,” he reminded the worried girl, who was quickly mixing her tea with a spoon. Ken was afraid she would break the cup. “Anyway, Tommy is not going to have anything to do with me at the moment.”

She abruptly stopped her activity to turn her head and look at the lawyer, whose curly hair became a wet mess because of the rain, covering the wrinkles on his forehead. He looked like something the cat brought in, which further broke the woman's heart. She had sincerely hoped to comfort Ken in some way and make him feel better.

“What do you mean? Have you two quarreled again? Probably you will quickly reconcile, as it used to be.” She waved her hand, but when she didn't hear Ken's answer, she added less confidently, “Right?”

Ken sighed heavily and leaned back against the kitchen counter with two cups of herbal tea. He lifted one to his lips and took a sip, trying to sort out his disordered thoughts.

“Unfortunately, I don't think  this time it will be so easy,” he replied with sadness in his voice, then followed Mercedes into the living room, where they sat comfortably on the couch.

“Tell me,” she encouraged, and adjusted the blanket on his shoulders, which slipped slightly.

Ken, after a deep breath, began to explain how another misunderstanding had occurred between him and Tommy.

It lasted for quite a long time, he spoke incessantly, only with small breaks for a sip of tea, or calming down the stressed nerves. Nothing was easy for him lately, and he was tired of it.

Mercedes was  listening to it all the time and only asked about something a few times, wanting to understand everything. It was enough that she had her own misunderstandings with Matt.

Towards the end of Ken's monologue, salty and tearful tears ran down his cheeks. Mercy, seeing the condition of her friend, sat down next to him and embraced him with her arm. She tried to calm him down, cheer him up and somehow advise. Maybe she wasn't the best person to do it, in the end her own relationship had just ended, but she wanted to relieve her friend. Together, they may have been able to strike a balance for solving the problem before it becomes a total catastrophe.

When Ken returned to his quiet self, Mercedes got up and walked around the kitchen island to open the mini-bar and pour them both a glass of good wine.

In the meantime, Ken asked her how her relationship with Arsen was going.

“He broke up with me,” she sighed heavily, shaking her head, as if she wanted to get rid of the whole truth.

Ken immediately asked her to continue the thought. He looked agitated again, but the tone of his voice didn't rise, for which she was grateful. She was completely overcome by the cries of other people that only led her to a strong migraine.

Mercy told him briefly about her meeting with Matthew at the police station.

When she finished, she began to think that it was her fault. In the end, too much of over protection and worry was not good for anyone and probably she exaggerated in the case of Matt. Maybe from the beginning their relationship was written off.

Ken, however, disagreed with this. “Please, for the love of God, don't blame yourself,” he said to her. “It's Arsen who has problems he has to face before he's ready for a serious relationship. Not you.”

Of course, Mercedes knew that Matthew wasn't a saint, but she also knew about his trying situation. What bothered her most was the fact that the man wouldn't let anyone help himself and would reject her every time she wanted to learn more about him. Talking about his past was a taboo, and trust only existed on her side. So how could such a relationship survive? Perhaps Rosie was right and she should listen to him?

“Try not to worry about him for a while, not to call nor to meet him, and maybe he will understand how big mistake he made,” he advised, smiling reassuringly at her.

They sat together for some time until Ken got a phone call from Sonny, after which he looked scared. Mercedes wanted to keep him, but the man was adamant.

“Good luck!” She said, and before he left the apartment, added, “Remember what I told you!”

“I will try to!” Ken smiled at her, then said some sincere goodbyes, feeling that he wouldn't see her for a long time.

  
While on the way to Tommy's residence, Ken informed his family over the phone that they better would not lean out for a while and preferably didn't leave their homes too often. They couldn't ignore the threat. One small mistake could decide their immediate future, which was already fragile. He had the feeling that since Tommy had come to Vice City, every decision they made could have contributed to the irrevocable catastrophe.

And how well people in this business knew, threats from Sonny Forelli never ended well. Especially for the man's enemies.  


* * *

  
Matthew felt uncomfortable and completely out of place when he crossed the threshold of Vercetti's residence. In the end, he shouldn't even be physically here. It was clearly said to him. However, he couldn't do matters related to his siblings by phone, he had to meet them and talk face to face!

So he sneaked, feeling like an idiot, unable to give up the impression that someone was following him all the time. Although he was aware of the CCTV, it didn't stop him from breaking into the property. The corridors were deserted, and Vercetti's only people were outside.

When he came into a room with a bar, he was suddenly pulled by the collar, and he cursed surprised. However, when he saw that they were his brothers, he calmed down a little. Just a bit, because he had a lot to explain. And to apologize too. Today his pride would suffer tremendously.

“What's up, little brother?” Michael called, slapping him on the back. A little too rough to make it a friendly gesture. “Long time no see!”

“What putty did you come in this time, huh?” William asked as they sat him on the couch, standing in front of him and waiting for the explanation.

“I want to apologize for everything.” He saw their disbelieving faces and raised eyebrows, so he added a little more confidently, “I'm serious. Will you listen to me? Pretty please?” William nodded slowly, then sat down on one of the armchairs. Michael, with a sigh, took the seat at the bar and gestured for Matthew to speak.

So he started with a decent and honest apology.

Then he went on to tell the whole thing from his perspective when they were still living in Liberty City. He announced that after moving, he simply had to silence some intrusive thoughts, so he focused on his work. Is it filling and signing a ton of papers for the night, or going on a few-hour patrol; he felt that he had to do something. He was like in a trance that protected him from painful memories and problems that he still hadn't solved despite several years. Matthew didn't even once ask his brothers for help, because he believed that he completely deserved the condition in which he found himself after the accident of his partner. However, no matter how hard he tried to get Michael and William away from anything related to the police and dangerous people in Vice City, he still couldn't save them.

Matthew was slowly sinking into his personal hell when he started working with Diaz. This one was supposed to convey important information to Arsen, but when Diaz started to want the policeman to ignore his illegal transactions and the growing drug business, the man had some objections. At first, he agreed, but after a while his guilt and duty to be fair strikes and Arsen finally ended his alignment with Diaz.

He thought then that he would finally obtain the much-desired peace. A few months earlier he had quarreled with the brothers who only wanted his best. They were worried that workaholism completely overwhelmed Matt and would lead his body to complete devastation, both physical and psychological. Arsen was isolated from them, unable to listen to their words filled with worry and sadness.

Diaz didn't take long to find out about the policeman's family. He was then blackmailing him, threatening to deprive his brothers of their life's if he didn't continue to cooperate with him. Matthew agreed, hoping Diaz wouldn't break his word and after a while he would let William and Michael out. Of course, the man didn't belong to the truthful type and kept them imprisoned, thus keeping Arsen briefly, like a dog on a leash, not giving up a bowl full of delicacies.

After a long time, however, the time has come for a change, and the solution turned out to be Tommy Vercetti and his assassination on Diaz.

After his long monologue, William sighed heavily, but with big relief. He announced that he and Michael would try to help him with his workaholism. This time Matthew agreed and thanked them. He had no intention of making the same mistake twice, he was so grateful  they had forgiven him; he would agree to everything for them at this moment.

However, even after all this, he felt a void in himself. He didn't have anyone to share his happiness and relief with. After all, he himself broke up with Mercedes, whom he hadn't seen since that unlucky meeting. This mistake also had to be repaired.  


* * *

 

Just when they finished talking and decided that they would go out somewhere and get wrecked in some bar, they heard a loud argument. The voices definitely belonged to the head of the two brothers and his lawyer, so they both quickly left the room to the main hall to see what was actually going on.

Rosenberg hurried up the stairs, clearly ragged, and Tommy followed him stubbornly, trying to calm down the man who didn't seem to listen to him at all. However, a few steps from the exit, the lawyer paused and turned to Vercetti to answer him on his departure, but he noticed Arsen and his brothers. To the surprise of others, he changed direction and staggered to the policeman, and then hit him in the face with all his strength. Matthew, apparently not expecting an attack from the lawyer, fell to the floor, catching  immediately his sore cheek and a bleeding lip.

“You’re a disgrace of a man!” Rosenberg summed up loud and in disgust. “You have a ban on even approaching this place, let alone entering it!”

“And you,” he said to Michael and William, who were trying to put the knocked-out brother back on his feet. “If you want to meet him, then only outside of the residence, understood?” They nodded, but Rosenberg couldn't see it, because he left, leaving behind only shock and confusion.

“You heard Ken,” Tommy said, thereby letting them know that the lawyer's words were an order he totally supported. “But watch out for Sonny Forelli. That prick can come here at every moment.”

Tommy ran out of the mansion and quickly got to the nearest car. He had to catch up with Ken, who was most likely returning to his office. He couldn't allow any further disagreement when the fucking Forelli lurked around them! They should now cooperate and think together about some emergency plan, to not get surprised by Sonny and his people.

When he arrived, he stood at the office door and with  great hope that his relationship with Ken would return to its previous state, knocked three times. Tommy didn't have to wait long, for after a moment a lawyer stood in the doorway, frowning at him.

“It's good that you're here. Mitch called.” Tommy closed the door behind him and after a short reflection, stood by the window, waiting for the lawyer's next words. “He said that if you get in even bigger trouble, he and his friends will immediately help you.”

“Everything is fine, I'll be fine alone…” he felt silent for a moment, when he realized what he was going to say. No, he would _not_ repeat the same mistake. “...or not. We will manage, along with the help of others.”

He came to Ken, who was standing at the desk with his head bowed, as if he didn't know what to do in the current situation. Tommy suspected that their quarrels were just as exhausting for him as for Ken. It was finally the time to make some changes.

“Tommy, what are you…” He didn't finish his sentence, because of Tommy who grabbed him gently by the hand, which Ken had previously raised, wanting to push him away.

“I'm sorry.” Ken's eyebrows lifted much, and his eyes widened, as if he didn't believe his ears. So Tommy decided to repeat himself, “I am sorry for everything. For all the times you felt unnecessary because of me, and you should never be treated like this by me. I'm sorry for being an asshole worse than Lance himself. And above all, I'm sorry for not trusting you.”

After these words he kissed the top of the lawyer's hand, who was still staring at him in shock. Well, Vercetti himself didn't expect such honesty and romance from himself. But no man is the same for the whole life, right? Besides, he cared for Ken, and he weren't going to let his own stupidity and masculine pride to be his downfall.

“You're not worse than Lance, silly.” Ken turned to him seriously after a moment. “It is impossible and don't even compare yourself to this idiot. You are much better man.”

“How much?” he asked more confidently, seeing that Ken had forgiven him. He was a goddamn lucky man, and he felt happiness from ever meeting the lawyer. That was the only thing that Tommy could thank Forelli for.

The only answer he got was just as inadequate and sweet as he was a short kiss on the cheek from Ken, who was lightly flushed. Tommy automatically smiled at this charming gesture. Like such a small thing, and made him happy more than the vision of a massacred Sonny.

“Which doesn't change the fact that we still need to talk,” Ken said after clearing his throat, staring at their still joined hands.

“Of course, _honey_.” Ken laughed loudly at the term, and Tommy felt like he was in heaven. He was able to act positively on his man again, which in this case resulted in honest laughter.

Vercetti will never again allow any other unpleasant quarrel like that one after the bank robbery. He understood his mistakes, and being aware of them and keeping them in mind, he would know how he should act in the event of a misunderstanding.  


Now he was going to make up for the shortcomings in his relationship with Ken, and then they will have to deal with the unfinished business.


	10. The death of treacherousness is a start of auspiciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read the end notes for important info!**

  
After Tommy was informed by Ken about the fact that there were some complications in the printing house, he immediately went to the place. But before he entered the building, he got a second call from Ken, even more worrying than the first.

_ “Tommy. Tommy, Tommy. I had Sonny on the phone, ok, are you with me?” _ He heard the lawyer's trembling voice.  _ “I don't know about you, but there's something about a man threatening to murder my family, which really scares the crap out of me. So what are you going to do?” _

“Ken, take it easy…” The lawyer, however, was in his hysterical state, and Tommy couldn't reason with him.

_ “I AM calm, as calm as a man can be when he’s fearing for his life!” _ Tommy sighed, perfectly aware that he could not calm him down on the phone. However, he had certain things on his head that could not wait any longer. As soon as he settles them, he will return to Ken.

“Just be careful with yourself, okay? No one’s gonna take us out. I will not let it happen,” he assured while thinking that he would murder anyone who even dared to touch his man. “I’ll see you later, Ken.”

_ “I am calm. Don’t I sound calm? Must be impending death that is doing this to my voice.” _

After hanging up, Tommy took a deep breath, pushing aside the incoming thoughts. Now he had to be focused. One mistake could result in someone's death. And of course, while it was the enemy's death — he didn't mind. However, if something happened to his associates or friends, he would not forgive himself.

When he entered the printing house, he saw three employees who were helping Kelly get up from the floor. At first glance, everything looked intact. Not counting the state Kelly was in, he looked like he'd been run over by a herd of horses, which made Tommy anxious.

“Okay, what's the emergency?” he asked, and when the first suspicions appeared in his head, another question came out from his mouth, “Who?”

Kelly tried to calm his breathing, and the other employees held him up, as if afraid that the old man could pass out at any given moment.

“Tommy, some mob thugs... said they'd come to take their cut.” He cleared his throat a few times, then continued with obvious difficulty, “said it was a Mr. Forellio's money... I feel like crap,” he said and grimaced in pain.

“Forelli? SONNY Forelli?” Tommy could not believe his ears. That damn prick was daring to sabotage his business! What's more, he attacked an elderly man! Had he lost all his morals?!

“Yeah, that's the guy... I think... they were very insistent…” he replied, still having a problem with straightening his back.

“Don't you worry, pop. I'm not angry with you.” He put a hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture. Tommy will rip away every guest who contributed to Kelly's poor physical condition. There will be no shouting like ‘have mercy, please!’.

“Get him to the hospital,” he ordered the three employees, then he headed to the exit.

“Tommy... rip that guy a new asshole for me...” He heard Kelly's voice at the door as he turned to look at the man.

“I'm gonna rip him two!” he shouted, feeling growing anger and determination to revenge.

Quickly he got into his car and with a screech of tires drove into the street.

Sonny crossed the line. Who in his right mind is sending members of a fucking mafia to get an innocent old man?! As soon as he meets them, he will make a real hell on earth. And when he will be finally dead, he will gladly throw his body out on a garbage dump where he always belonged. People like him did not deserve any other fate.

The last of the Mafia members of Forelli died of his hands near the Boatyard. The recovered shares found their rightful place, and Tommy could finally return to Ken. Unsurprisingly he had already missed. Not that he would ever admit it aloud.  
  


* * *

  
At first, Ken was surprised that Tommy decided to pay him a visit while he was working in the office. Even when he informed him that he was about to meet with the client, Tommy assured him that he only came for a moment. Some words went unspoken, but Ken realized that Tommy just wanted to spend some quality time with him, where no one was would be able to bother them. It was sweet of him... not that Ken could find enough courage in himself to reveal his thought aloud.

They came to such a point in their relationship, where they were able to calm down completely and relax in their company. For the first time, Ken felt so good with someone, so free and loved, even if there was nothing explicit between them yet. Only delicate touches and soft pecks on the cheeks. But first things first... they were not in a hurry. Especially when they were currently in a rather uncertain situation because of Sonny, who did not really like how Tommy was slowly taking over Vice City.

As for the man himself, at this very moment, he had been watching him for a long time. Ken was constantly scribbling in the papers with a pen, which he then put on one pile, and from the other, he grabbed those unsigned ones. And when he finally realized that he couldn't do it any longer, he leaned against the bolster and looked at Tommy, whose eyes were focused on his hands. When Ken straightened them, he felt burning pain, so he repeated the act several times. But before he could grab the pen again, Tommy caught his right hand in his and began to look at it more closely. He ran his finger along with those aching ones from Ken and gently massaged them. The lawyer could not get over the surprise with how caring the man was.

“You hold the pen too hard when you're writing,” he commented after a moment, interrupting the blissful silence. “You'll get callus this way.”

“That's what my job requires.” Ken rolled his eyes, not knowing how to react to the unexpected attention that Tommy had given him. “Paperwork day and night.”

“It does not excuse you from taking care of yourself,” he said seriously, and Ken just laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. Those words from Tommy's mouth were a pure abstraction, really.

“You're worrying too much,” he said after a long minute. Inside, however, he felt warm at the thought that Tommy really cared about his health.

“Apparently I get infected with this habit from a certain person...” Ken prodded him with the elbow to his side. However, the wide smile did not leave Tommy's face. Ken was well aware that he was just teasing him. “But that's even better after all, someone has to protect you…”

“I can take care of myself,” Ken assured with a smile, pretending not to notice Tommy's chastised look. “But thanks for spoiling me,” he added sweetly, then laughed loudly and squeezed the man's hand, which he still did not let go.

Ken still couldn't believe how much Tommy's voice was reassuring him. It took just a moment when they talked a few hours ago over the phone so he could return to his stable state again. Somehow, knowing that Tommy would not leave him in this world, gave him courage and confidence, both and a sense of safety. The last time he could say he didn't feel any threat, he was still a kid, when he spent every moment of uncertainty or fear with his mother who always managed to calm him down. Sometimes he missed his hometown. He knew, however, that in Vice City he was waiting for so-called a new way of life. The path he walked with Tommy at his side and honestly he didn't think that he would ever be able to stray from it. Regardless of adversity, his place was with Tommy.

“I see that you have taken my proposition about becoming my bodyguard seriously,” he said, returning to the reality in which Tommy was still holding his hand. He sat closer to him, sharing with him his warmth, which Ken happily accepted, snuggling to his side with a soft murmur.

“Indeed,” Tommy said proudly. “I think that life without you would be a rather boring one,” he added in a low voice as if he was afraid that by pronouncing these words aloud, he would somehow prophesy their fate.

“Thanks.” Ken laughed again, and when he calmed down, he leaned against the headboard of the couch. Then he said with an apologetic voice, “I also don't want something bad to happen to you. That's why I exaggerate everything and sometimes I hassle around too much, you know?”

Ken turned his head a little and stared at Tommy's face, admiring his appearance, but at the same time trying to find a potential misunderstanding. He didn’t find one. He only saw the gleeful gleam in his eyes as he opened his mouth to answer his earlier question.

“Sometimes?” Ken looked at him with a silent warning, and Tommy laughed.

“Okay, okay, I got you, enough kidding around.” He lifted their laced hands and kissed the top of that from Ken. “I understand your point of view, but you must just trust me that I will not let anything bad happen to you... or me.”

Although Tommy was honestly speaking, it didn't resolve all of Ken's doubts about their actions and decisions.

“I know, but…” he sighed heavily, trying to find the right words. “I would like to, although you know better that you will always be able to count on me. We have to help each other, right?”

He wanted to assure him of his worth, at the same time trying not to sound pitiful or desperate... but was he not from the very beginning a man who grabbed every last resort, even if sooner or later it would lead to his end? But it wasn't really important; what mattered for him was only to assure Tommy that everything would be fine and nothing would be able to negatively affect their relationship. No man, no business or insinuation. From now on, they will discuss everything, so that they will never lead to so many quarrels as they had to go through at the beginning of their relationship.

“Sure, Ken.”

They sat there for a long while in silence, where Tommy continued to delicately rub Ken's fingers. The lawyer internally compared that gesture as one of the most romantic ones he had experienced in his life. In short, there were not many of them, but he still had some ideas. The way Tommy behaved, being in a relationship with him, was a lot different from his previous partners. Like heaven and earth, this could not get any better.

Ken wondered if Mercy had already sorted out hers and Arsen's affairs... and actually, the question was whether the policeman would be able to pull himself together before it was too late. However, it had been a long time since his last conversation with the girl, but he didn't know exactly what was happening to her and whether things with Arsen had cleared outfor her. But he didn't want to bother her with questions in case she was still going through the break up with difficulty.

“What's up with Mercedes?” he asked Tommy, hoping that he would know something about their mutual friend.

Tommy's face was blissfully transformed into disgust in a fraction of a second. Apparently not only he had enough of Arsen. And more of how he treated Mercy.

“She's still arguing with Arsen, who has not spoken to her since he broke up with her,” he explained in a bored voice.

“I wonder if he is going to fix his mistakes at all…”

“Michael and William will definitely put him in the vertical,” he assured, thus ending this unpleasant topic for both of them.

Ken leaned his head against Tommy's shoulder, being ready to return to his previous position if he was about to hear some objection. However, without hearing the protest from the man, he completely relaxed. He didn't remember when was the last time he had the opportunity to take a break from all the hustle and bustle of life and just think about things. Tommy was like his personal refuge; he was always ready to help, advise and support him. He felt safe with him, and despite all adversities, he knew that he could trust him and rely completely on him.

When he was already between dreams and reality, he felt a breath on his cheek and opened his eyes. He almost got a heart attack when he noticed that Tommy was slowly approaching his mouth. Was it the moment when they would kiss for the first time? Nothing stressful it's just a kiss, right? Ken realized that he held his breath and waited.  
  


Their longed-for silence was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ken sighed heavily and stood up with reluctance, Tommy was right behind him. When Vercetti went out and the client came in, Ken's head went through the question: How long they will have to wait to finally have a moment for themselves?

Ken was sitting at Tommy's desk in his residence, while Lance had been talking to him for a few minutes, trying to calm him down as well as encourage him to change the subject. The lawyer did not know what was worse. Annoying company of Lance, or maybe the incoming fear that Forelli was approaching with the intention of murdering him or all of them at the same time. Nothing went his way. He could not even focus! All he could do now was wait patiently for Tommy's arrival.

When Tommy finally arrived, Ken was babbling, a mess of words coming out of his mouth that he could not control because of his stress. After a moment, he was silenced by clearly upset Vercetti, who then asked Lance what was happening.

It did not take him much to understand the meaning of Lance's words and the man immediately shared the plan with them. Reluctantly, Ken walked towards the room, where they kept all the false money. He came back in a few minutes holding two briefcases in his hands and met the two men at the top of the stairs. Tommy nodded at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something more to him, but changed his mind after stealthily looking at Lance.

The only thing Ken really wanted at this moment, would be all of this over. He felt, however, that it was impossible when they stood in front of Sonny and his people, from whom he felt a hostile aura.

“Tommy!” Hearing Forelli's voice, Ken held back his gag reflex. He had not known since he had begun to be so reluctant to the man, but apparently, Vercetti's hostility moved to him. “What? No big hugs for your old buddy?”

“I've had fifteen years out of the loop,” he replied harshly, watching Sonny steadily. “I'm a bit rusty on family etiquette.”

“Always angry, eh, Tommy?” Forelli asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice. “Didn't I say your temper would get you into trouble, huh?”

Tommy ignored his words, apparently not wanting any verbal skirmishes. Ken wasn't even surprised. He would have preferred to leave the place himself so that he would not have to be in the same room as Forelli.

“There's three million in the cases…”

“How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men,” Sonny interrupted him, and a wicked smile appeared on his face. “That's how you get to be called the Harwood Butcher!” He laughed unpleasantly, which made Ken shiver. He still did not know what had happened in Liberty City, but he never got to ask Tommy about it... it seemed a kind of taboo. Apparently until today.

“You sent me to kill one man, ONE MAN! They knew I was coming, Sonny…” Ken, seeing that Tommy was already at the edge of a nervous breakdown or a complete emotional outburst, he wanted to give him some encouragement: put a hand on his shoulder or embrace him... But he could not risk letting the enemy know about their relationship.

“Tommy, Tommy, watch your tone.” Forelli scolded him, like some stupid kid. It did not please Ken much, he just listened to the entire exchange, feeling extremely powerless in this situation. “Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances.”

“Just take the money…” Tommy said irritably, and Ken had the impression that something was wrong with Lance, who was kind of nervous on the other side of Tommy. As if he could not wait. Well, unless the idiot had the early signs of Parkinson.

When Ken handed the briefcases to the mafia members, Sonny spoke again.

“You know, Tommy? I did what I could for you, I pulled strings, called in favors. I was your friend, Tommy. I hoped you'd see sense, see what's good for business. I trusted you, Tommy, and you disappointed me. But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business.” Ken was confused at first when Lance went through those few steps and stood on Sonny's side. After a moment, however, it dawned on him, and a new kind of anger took over his body. “Isn't that right, Lance?”

Lance took a step forward and spoke with superiority as if he was not a complete idiot at all, but a winner in this twisted game in which Ken and Tommy didn't want to participate anymore.

“I'm sorry, Tommy. This is Vice City. This is business,” he spoke as if thinking that his words in any way were able to justify his disgusting betrayal.

“You sold us out…” Tommy looked lost for a moment as if he lacked the right words to express his disapproval and pain. Seeing him in this condition, it was hard for Ken not to agree again with the fact that Lance was a damned bastard who should have kicked the bucket long ago.

“No. I sold  _ you _ out, Tommy. I sold YOU out.” As he spoke, he pointed a finger at him. Then he turned to Sonny. “Real money is upstairs in the safe.”

“Tommy, what was the big plan? You think I'd just take the fake cash? Save face and run with my tail between my legs?!” He shouted ferociously, his face contorted in an unpleasant grimace at which Ken's eyes could bleed.

Tommy approached Sonny, and Ken was under the impression that he was going to be strangled in this tense atmosphere. So much stress for one day did not affect his condition well.

“No,” said Tommy with mischievousness in his eyes, “I just wanted to  _ piss you off _ before I kill you.”

Ken, despite himself, smiled at these words.  
  


* * *

  
He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Tommy had told him to call for help (in case if something went wrong) or that he would not let him stay by his side.

And that was how he ended up moving from room to room, looking for the nearest telephone, feeling like the last moron. He didn't know exactly where this feeling came from, but he didn't have the common sense to focus on silencing negative thoughts at the moment. They kept him in wariness and didn't let him go mad. At least he could be grateful for that.

When he finally grabbed the telephone in a small room, he had the feeling that someone was standing behind him. But before he could turn around, he felt the rifle at his head.

“You don't even know how my boss will reward me when I bring him your head.”

“I don't think that…” His words, however, have been drowned out by the gunshot. Ken turned away momentarily and beside the policeman standing in the doorway, he noticed the corpse laying on the ground close to him.

Matthew Arsen in his whole glory.

“So that makes us even, huh?” he spoke with a broad smile, and then his brothers appeared, who greeted the confused lawyer, and then pulled him by the sleeve of his jacket, noticing that he was not going to move by himself.

“What's going on here?” William asked as they ran into the stairwell and slowly but steadily climbed up.

“I would like to know myself,” Ken said, not fully understanding the whole situation. “Sonny Forelli and his mafia are obviously enraged because of Tommy. In any case, we have to get to him as soon as possible and help him get rid of the pests.”

“Sure thing!” Michael called cheerfully after shooting a few mafia members, smiling broadly. “Every time I have the impression that I'm killing Diaz all over again!”

Ken looked at him incomprehensibly and frowned as Matthew stepped forward, reloading his weapon.

“It's because of the shirts he wore,” William said disgustedly, and when the next few came around the corner, he got rid of them in the blink of an eye. “I see that Forelli's people have similar tastes.”

He felt unbelievably weak when people surrounded him with such quick reflexes and excellent accuracy. His hands were shaking at the thought of pointing a gun at someone, let alone pulling the trigger! In addition, he was constantly worried about Tommy, who was probably currently in the sights of Forelli.

“It's good you're here! Even you, Arsen!” They heard Tommy's voice when they finally came to his side, helping him get rid of the mafia members who stubbornly tried to get to the safe.

Matthew looked as if he did not believe his ears, which was quite possible in this racket, where it was pretty easy to become deaf.

When the next person fell and for a moment everything fell silent, Ken had the impression that he had heard nothing but the rumble in his ears and chest. He hoped that it was not an impending heart attack, just simple adrenaline, which by some miracle gave him some confidence in his actions in this mayhem.

Unexpectedly, from the corridor that led to the staircase, Lance ran out, and Tommy's face twisted into a very, very unfriendly expression.

“You're going down, you backstabbing prick!” Vercetti yelled, reloading the machine gun, which he then directed toward Lance. However, he disappeared around the corner, and in his place appeared a few new Forelli's sidekicks.

Sonny's people also began to pour out again through the main entrance to the residence. Apparently, it was not just them who now had such big problems.

“Run after him, we'll take care of the rest!” shouted William, who with his two brothers immediately set himself ready for further shooting.

Tommy ran towards the stairwell, thus leaving four men alone, trusting them that they would be able to protect themselves and the safe.

“Rosenberg, move on and help us!” Matthew shouted at him, thus awakening the lawyer from his internal conflict. Ken crouched near the railing and started shooting at the mafia members. It will be better for them to get out of it in one piece. He didn't even want to think what Sonny would do to him. After all, Ken was on his side from the beginning. Staying with Tommy, he unequivocally brought danger. Which didn't change the fact that he didn't regret his decision.

“Go.” William crouched beside him, then looked at him with understanding. Ken nodded, and he hurried down the same corridor as Tommy had earlier.

He was truly surprised when he saw Vercetti just before entering the stairs. He got rid of Lance pretty quick.

“Ken!” Tommy looked equally surprised, and when the lawyer lifted the gun in his shaky hands, he stammered, “Don't tell me that you too…”

A shot, after which they both heard the falling body. Tommy looked back, noticing the mafia member. He looked back at Ken, who came to him uncertainly.

“Tommy, my aim is not perfect, what if I missed, and…” He began to whimper nervously again, he knew it, but he felt horribly at the thought that he would lead to a tragedy. Tommy, however, once again was extremely forgiving for him, which only confirmed him in the belief that he was a lucky man.

“Ken, you just killed someone for me and that's enough for me. I'm so proud, you know?” When Ken nodded to him, he added, “That's good, because now I have to take someone's life.”  
  


* * *

  
When everything went quiet, Ken went down the red stairs, where Tommy sat at the bottom. When he looked at the lawyer, he sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“Tommy, are you okay?” he asked worriedly, leaning against the railing and waiting patiently for the answer.

“What does it look like?” His resigned and tired voice convinced Ken of the seriousness of the situation. And how was Tommy always doing when Ken was serious? Humor!

He stood in front of Tommy, and as soon as he spoke, he began to gesticulate, trying to restore the usual, much-desired atmosphere.

“It looks like you ruined your suit! And Tommy, that was a beautiful suit!” He saw the gentle smile on Tommy's face, which gave him a bit of courage, so he asked, “Why did all this happen?”

“I had a disagreement with a business associate, you know how it is.” They heard a laugh from the top of the stairs, which Michael was probably the culprit. He sat with his two brothers upstairs, apparently waiting for further orders.

Ken ignored them and spoke again. “Tommy, when I have a disagreement, I send them an angry letter or threaten them with the court. I don't start World War III!” The only answer to Ken's energetic words was another heavy sigh of Tommy.

“That prick, Lance…”

“Tommy, I never liked that guy, remember?” He raised his hands to heaven, then theatrically put them down with resignation. “He was neurotic, insecure, total egoist — an asshole! I'm glad you killed him.”

Tommy's smile reappeared, and when he looked at the lawyer, it widened even further. Ken swallowed hard, and then he cursed himself for being so easily enchanted by the man.

It was probably the first time his chatter had helped Tommy calm down. He felt pride to some extent. Still, he was worried about what would happen next. The future always seemed to him as something so distant and uncertain.

Tommy stood up abruptly, interrupting Ken's existential thoughts. He then approached him, throwing a rifle on his shoulder for comfort.

“I don't think we're gonna be getting any more heat from up north either…” he said happily, “because there ain't no 'up north', anymore.”

Tommy ran his finger over his throat in the insinuation of obvious execution.

“It's all down south now,” he concluded, clearly enjoying the peace and quiet that they achieved.

It took Ken a moment to connect the dots, but when he came to the final conclusion, he seemed no less happy than Vercetti himself, whose eyes were shining  with obvious joy that hadn't been felt for so long.

“Wait, does that mean what I think it means? Tommy, honey!” Vercetti's gaze stayed on him, and in his eyes, visible were happy sparks.

“What do you think it means?” He smiled encouragingly at him and walked with him at his side towards the main exit.

“That we're in charge...” he replied, opening his mouth again a second later, wanting to correct himself by saying that it was Tommy who was in charge. However, he was not given a word.

“Yeah, we’re in charge,” he emphasized as if he knew exactly what the lawyer wanted to say.

After a while they both stood at the entrance, admiring the landscape in front of them, where the sun was slowly setting behind the trees. Ken would go so far as to say that it was an extremely romantic sight if it were not for the fact that behind them there were several dozen dead bodies. Charming in its own way. Tommy would probably add that it gave spiciness to the decor. Nothing more nothing less.

“You know, Ken. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful  _ business  _ relationship…” he spoke in a voice full of affection, which Ken associated only with honest and long-hidden passion. “After all, you’re a conniving and ruthless lawyer, and I am a convicted psychopathic killer and drug dealer.” He laughed, thus making a smile on Ken's face, who was simply overjoyed. Finally, they could take a breath from all this unpleasant hustle and bustle. In the end, they could start planning their mutual future.

Tommy laid a hand on Ken's waist, pulling him closer with one confident move. He looked straight into his eyes, as if looking for confirmation, for all the feelings and emotions that the man was feeling for him. After a few seconds, he apparently found everything he wanted, for he spoke again, words coming out right next to Tommy's lips.

“I know. Ain't it just beautiful?”

And after these words, they let themselves to a so long waited bonding time, without worrying about the observers.

As soon as Tommy's lips collided with his own, he grabbed his jacket, immediately wanting to be closer to the man who held him tightly around the waist, so that Ken didn't have to worry about losing his balance. Hot breaths, the participation of their tongues, and from time to time hooking up their teeth made Ken feel the most pleasant dizziness in the world. Never in his life would he expect such a lusty and at the same time clumsy kiss he would like. It's as if everything related to Tommy at the start was already amazing and wonderful.

Ken's hands moved from Tommy's jacket to his neck, which he began to stroke with his fingers, wanting to know each and every scrap of it. A puffed gasp escaped his lips as he was pinned to the door frame, and behind him, he heard the sound of the dropped weapon. Tommy's entire attention was now on him, where his hands were wandering around the lawyer's body as chaotically as if they would be separated from each other again.

However, when Tommy moved from his lower lip, Ken thought that no matter how much he was in favor of continuing this pleasant activity, unfortunately, it wasn't the right moment.

“We should finally go on a first date,” Tommy said, who could hardly be understood as he pronounced words directly into his already warm neck. Probably tomorrow he will have the honor to see the purple bite marks in the mirror. Not that it would bother him.

“It's a very good idea, but…” Ken glanced briefly at all the mess. “Don't you think that we should do the work first?” he asked, barely audible, through the emotions that enveloped him. When Tommy moved away from him a little, the lawyer pointed his hand at the ubiquitous corpses, as well as the not knowing what to do the Arsen brothers.

Tommy looked around, not bothered by the view before him. Eventually, however, he sighed heavily and shook his head, apparently not being satisfied with this outcome. But, as people say: “Business before pleasure”.

“You're right,” he replied, where, after the last brief kiss on the lips, he dealt with managing everything that cannot wait any longer.

For starters, they had to get a decent cleaning crew.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how the first part ends! If you want to want when exactly I will post second part of this series, hit the **"Subscribe"** button!
> 
> There will be 3 parts. Second will be Ken's and Tommy's (and maybe other characters too) everyday life, adventures, etc. Third will take place some time in San Andreas after CJ met Ken.  
> ***  
> Do you have any ideas about what you would like to see in the next part? For example, dates, actions, or if you would like to see them in a specific situation? If yes, you can tell me in the comments or if you prefer to stay anonymous -- you can send me a message: 1) to my email address, which is 'kafian2.acc@gmail.com' or 2) [here ](https://kafian.tumblr.com/)(It's my tumblr)   
> I will also accept interesting prompts.  
> ***  
> (I have a story more or less planned and how it will end, but I lack the so-called 'fillers', ie encounters, dating ideas, etc.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask away!


End file.
